Order of Chaos
by thunderyoshi
Summary: Sequel to Ensuing Chaos. Loki and Ko have been brought back to Asgard, but things aren't peaceful yet. A new threat appears, demanding the Tesseract, and it seems that the ones who once brought chaos have no choice but to defend Asgard, if they want to save what is most important to them.
1. Back in Asgard

Chapter 1: Back in Asgard

A year had passed, and Kobalos had finally returned to Asgard. Of course, it was in chains and a muzzle, but she was back home. Even she couldn't deny that she had missed it. It's beauty trumped that of what she had seen of Midgard, and she was glad to be away from the pathetic mortals of that realm.

'_Pathetic mortals that ended up defeating you_,' a niggling thought in the back of her mind made a slight frown appear on Ko's face. A tug on the chains that bound her hands made Ko look up and narrow her eyes at the guard pulling her along. She could have taken him out easily, had there not been another dozen with their eyes focused intently on both her and Loki. And she was out of practice, fighting Asgardians. They'd take her down easily.

"Prince Thor," one guard walked up to the Asgardian, his head dipped in a bow. "The All-Father has requested your presence, along with Lady Rania and the prisoners," Thor nodded, and Loki rolled his green eyes. There was a tug on his chains, and he regarded the guard responsible with detestation. When they arrived in the main throne, Thor and Rania fell into a bow before Odin. At his order, the muzzles were removed from Loki and Ko. Frigga stood by his side, looking sadly at her younger son.

"You have done well, retrieving both the Tesseract and your brother, my son," Odin told Thor, who nodded, his head still bowed, Mjolnir at his side. "And you, Lady Rania, you have done more than expected in accompanying him and helping to defend Midgard," a blush flickered across Rania's face.

"Thank you, All-Father," she mumbled, and Ko resisted rolling her eyes. She stood tall as Odin's eye travelled to her and Loki, regarding them with something altogether different that how he'd looked at Thor.

"Loki…my son…why do you continue down this path of destruction?" Ko's eyes darted to Loki as his eyes narrowed. He looked like he wanted to speak, but didn't. Odin let out a heavy sigh. "I assume you have nothing to say either, Kobalos?" his eye focused on her, and Ko looked back up at him, her amber eyes defiant as she said nothing either. Odin sighed at their obstinacy, shaking his head. "I am not surprised that you would follow him even now," he slammed his staff down lightly. "Until I think of a fitting punishment, you will remain in the dungeons," he decided, and the guards returned, pulling them away. "Get some rest, my son, and you too, Rania. Return to your duties tomorrow," he instructed. The two stood up, and bowed their heads before leaving.

"What do you think he will do to them?" Rania asked softly as they walked through the hallways.

"I do not know," Thor's voice was quiet, and he jolted as Rania touched his arm in comfort. He frowned as his heart began to pound. "Rania, I-"

"Thor!" he stopped at Sif's call, and looked up to see her and the Warriors Three striding towards them with large grins. "It is good to see you," Sif smiled. "Both of you," Rania smiled back weakly, wondering what Thor had been about to say.

"I hear you two had quite the battle!" Volstagg exclaimed loudly. "Do you plan on switching professions, Lady Rania?" he asked, and the Healer went red as he grinned at her.

"After that, I will gladly return to my work as a Healer," she told them, and the others laughed.

"So is it true?" Fandral asked curiously. "Did you truly return with Loki and Ko?" Thor's smile faded and he gave a short nod.

"Excuse me, my friends, but it has been a long couple of days," he left them, and Rania sighed heavily as they watched him leave.

"He cannot hide his guilt about what has happened," she spoke sadly, looking at the four warriors in front of her. "He blames himself for Loki's actions. I fear he always will," she shook her head.

"Kobalos, she gave you those injuries, didn't she?" Sif questioned, and Rania frowned. She was still bruised and beaten from the fight on Earth.

"Yes. She demonstrated her power well," she said. "If she hadn't gone to Loki, I fear the damage may have been greater, even when it was two on one," she commented.

"It seems you have much to tell us, Rania," Fandral gave a comforting smile as he patted her shoulder. She nodded, and followed them along the corridors, telling them of everything that happened during her time of Earth.

1-2-3-4-5

"Here's your room, _Prince_," one of the guards laughed as he shoved Loki into one of the cells. Loki just rolled his eyes and turned to face them as they pushed Ko into the cell beside his. "Been waiting for you to end up down here, little warrior," he sneered at Ko, who just regarded him with an indifferent expression. "Have fun!" the other guards snickered as they walked off.

"Idiots…all of them," Ko heard Loki mutter, and managed a small smile, leaning against the wall and sliding down so she was sitting on the cold, hard ground. Loki did the same, his back pressing against the same wall.

"They're all the same…" Ko sighed as she surveyed her hands. "They think they're hilarious. Gods…how I want to show them how pathetic they are," she muttered, clenching her hands into fists.

"And you deny your temper?" Loki chuckled, and Ko looked up, starting to blush. "They'll get what they deserve eventually," he told her softly. Ko pulled her legs in close, resting her chin on her knees as she looked around the cell that was her new home. Dark and a little dank, it was completely different to the cell that had housed her and Loki on Earth for 3 days. "You've seen it, haven't you?" Ko blinked, and looked up.

"Seen what? You're being vague again Loki," she warned, and heard him give a faint chuckle.

"The way my _brother _has started to look at Rania."

"I noticed when we were leaving Earth to return here," Ko replied softly. She couldn't help but smirk, amused by such a turn of events. She wondered if Rania had noticed it yet. The Healer seemed to pick up on things well, but not usually when it came to herself. She also wondered what was to come, what Odin would decide their fate to be.

1-2-3-4-5

Silence was heavy in the air, and a tall woman walked through the almost complete darkness. The faint light illuminated her, revealing black hair and almost black eyes. She wore armour that went down to her wrists and ankles, along with gloves and boots. She walked with the lope of a predator, a long, curved sword swinging from her side.

"Master," she fell to one knee, her head bowed deeply. The figure in front of her turned his head slightly to acknowledge her, and she took a breath. "The Tesseract has been brought to the realm of Asgard. Loki has failed, and been taken back as a result," she informed him. The figure remained silent. "What do you wish to do?" she asked.

"Give it time, Asta," her black eyes narrowed as the Other kneeled beside her.

"And let them build more defences to protect the Tesseract?" she glanced at him, spitting out the words like venom.

"Asgard is strong, but not unbeatable," they both looked up. "Their most powerful weapon, the Destroyer, is no more. The All-Father is old, and his sons fight one another," their master spoke, not turning to them as he looked out. "As I said, they are still powerful, but they are not unbeatable," he spoke quietly.

"What do you suggest we do, master?" Asta questioned curiously.

"The Chitauri army was completely destroyed during the attack on Earth," the Other explained. "It will take some time to build the numbers back up."

"Then we wait," their Master told them, turning his gleaming eyes on them as they remained kneeled. "We wait, and prepare for victory."

**Hope you guys like this, sorry for not posting it last night, I got distracted with Lego Batman and Arcana Heart so yeah…**

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. A Plea Falling on Deaf Ears

Chapter 2: A Plea Falling on Deaf Ears

A week had passed since her return to Asgard, and Rania finally found some time for herself. As one of the younger Healers, she was in charge ensuring there were enough supplies. And with Thor and the Warriors 3 insisting on constantly getting themselves hurt, she was always having to check. After several days away, her work had piled up.

"And I thought I was tired after fighting…" she sighed, walking through the corridors.

"Long day?" Sif caught up to her, offering a smile as they walked together.

"Long few days…I can't remember the last time I had a good night sleep," Rania let out a wide yawn. "Thankfully I am caught up in my work, so I can finally get some rest," she smiled happily. "How have you been, my friend?" she glanced to the female warrior.

"I have been as well as I could be. I wish I could have been able to go with you and Thor to Midgard to fight. Maybe save you some bruises," Rania gave a light chuckle at Sif's words.

"Not just save me some bruises. I know you, Sif," she told the warrior with a knowing smile. "You can be just as eager for battle as the Warriors 3," Sif turned her head away as she blushed. Rania laughed lightly, putting her hands behind her back.

"I…I am not as bad as they are," Sif managed to say after a moment. "Have you been to see Kobalos?" Rania's smile fell as she was reminded of the warrior currently in the dungeons.

"No…I have been busy…and in truth I am scared to," she admitted. "Seeing Ko behaving in such a way, attacking me and Amy…I'm still adjusting to it," Rania told her softly. Sif put a hand on her shoulder, offering a smile that Rania returned weakly.

"It is not your fault," Sif told her sternly, before glancing around as someone called her name. "I must go. Try not to dwell on it," Rania nodded, and watched as Sif made her way back to training. After a moment, she frowned.

"Right. I have to do this," she said to herself, and made her way to the dungeons, where two guards stood blocking the entrance.

"Hey, we didn't call for a Healer," one of the guards stopped Rania as she attempted to pass.

"I wasn't aware I needed an invitation," Rania spoke coolly, and the two guards looked at each other. "I wish to speak with Ko-Kobalos," she cleared her throat. When they looked uneasy, she let out a sigh. "It'll take only a few minutes. Please," finally the two men sighed, giving in and stepping aside. Rania walked down into the cool of the dungeon, and stopped outside Ko's cell. She was leaning against the wall as she sat, her eyes closed as she seemed to sleep. She looked peaceful, and Rania sighed as she was reminded of their friendship.

"Have you come for a reason, or just to watch me?" Rania jolted as Ko's eyes opened, glittering in the semi-darkness. "I've been wondering when you would come. I do admit, I expected you sooner," Ko made no attempt to move as Rania watched her.

"Ko…please…stop this madness and renounce your chaotic ways," Rania spoke softly. Ko let out a bark of amused laughter.

"Do you really think that your pleas will work?" she asked softly, her eyes focusing on Rania in a way that made her feel like she was a predator who had found her next meal. A shiver ran down the Healer's spine, but she didn't move from where she stood.

"Ko, we've been friends for since we were children," Rania told her as she walked closer to the bars, reaching out and gripping them. "You would turn on that?" she questioned, and Ko got to her feet, walking over to the bars. The amusement in her eyes had died completely, leaving a bitter, angry glare behind.

"Friends? You terminated our friendship when you left me for dead in Midgard a year ago to go back to your precious Thor," she reminded her harshly.

"Don't start that again," Rania told her, blinking back tears as they stung at her eyes.

"If you don't want to hear it, you can always leave," Ko spat.

"Dammit Ko, why are you being like this?" Rania asked softly. Ko reached out and grabbed the bars of the her cell. The guards, who had been watching carefully, started forwards.

"Why are you here? Why are you trying to get me to change?" Ko replied. "Your eyes are full of pity. You're just here to clear your conscience after our fight on Earth. A fight that we never finished," when the guards ordered her to step away from the bars, Ko grabbed one and yanked him forwards, slamming him into the bars. As he collapsed, his weapon dropping, the other guard called for backup, and Rania was pulled back as they grabbed Ko, who didn't fight them as they chained her to the wall. "Trust me Rania, we _will _finish that fight," she promised, and Rania was pulled out of the dungeons.

"Rania?" Thor spotted her as she hurried through the corridors. "Rania, what has happened?" he caught her arm and to his surprise found tears running down her face.

"I…I tried talking to Ko…" she managed to say, and more tears spilled down her face. She couldn't believe she was letting the man she cared so deeply for see her cry, but she couldn't help it. "Was there any way we could have ended events differently?" Thor pulled her into a comforting hug.

"I don't believe there was Rania, in truth. Not without letting them win," he told her.

"But…but sh-she ha-hates me," Rania sobbed.

"She will understand in time that you did what was necessary," after a moment, Rania's sobs died down. "Everything will work out," Thor pulled her away slightly so he could duck down to her eye-level. "So no more crying. You are so much more beautiful when you are smiling," he told her with a smile. Rania blushed, and nodded.

"Thank you Thor. I'm sorry," she apologised as she gave a small bow.

"My friend, you have nothing to apologise for," Thor told her. Rania nodded, and excused herself, hurrying off to clean herself up. Thor watched her hurry off, before slapping a hand to his face. "Why did I tell her she was beautiful when she smiled?" he hissed to himself. "Of course, she is, but…what am I saying?" he shook his head as he went bright red. He quickly decided that a good spar with Volstagg or one of the other warriors would be the best way to clear his head, and strode off to the training room.

1-2-3-4-5

"Did you really have to attack the guard Koba?" Ko looked up at the soft voice. Loki walked towards her, and as his hand touched her cheek, his image flickered.

"Loki, you shouldn't be using your magic, what if you're seen?" she went to move, before remembering that her wrists were chained above her head.

"I don't care," he whispered, wishing that his illusion was actually solid. Although, seeing her chained up in such a way made him glad he couldn't do anything in his illusion. His well contained rage fought, trying to surface, but her soft smile allowed him to regain control. "I believe you made her cry," Loki commented quietly.

"She's always been a little on the sensitive side," Ko dismissed it, shifting to make herself more comfortable.

"Whereas your temper often gets the better of you," she narrowed her eyes as he grinned.

"I do not have a temper," Ko blushed furiously, and Loki chuckled, wishing even more that he could kiss her. This was part of their punishment. He knew it without Odin even saying so. Separated from each other, with this as their only face to face contact. And that pissed Loki off more than any punishment could.

"Koba...perhaps you should tell them," his soft words made her look up in surprise.

"No," her eyes hardened stubbornly. "I…I just can't," she shook her head. "I fear they will seek to use it against us," she whispered.

"They will find out eventually," Loki warned, his eyes narrowing at her stubbornness.

"I'm still not telling them," Ko replied, her eyes defiant. Gods, if ever there was a time Loki needed to kiss her, it was now. There was something about her defiance that he loved. They both looked around as they heard the guards starting to move, and Loki glanced at Ko once more before his illusion faded, just as a guard passed, checking on them. He shot Ko a glare, and she smirked back, seeing the bruise down his face.

1-2-3-4-5

The two guards who patrolled the Relic Room walked along, ensuring that everything was in its place. At the end, the Casket of Ancient Winters shone bright blue as usual, and the Tesseract blazed with its blue energy nearby. Everything was silent, and at peace.

Until black smoke seemed to rise from nowhere, forming a figure. Asta looked around the Relic Room with mild distaste. She flicked her black hair over her shoulder, and her eyes fixed on the Tesseract.

"It is far too easy to get in here," the two guards spun around and raised their weapons.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" they demanded.

"You know, if these '_relics' _are that important, you'd think they'd be a little more guarded than this," Asta reached out to touch the container of the Tesseract, and her eyes widened as the air crackled, and electricity shot from nowhere and struck her, slamming her into the wall.

"Who are you?" one of the guards repeated as they moved towards the fallen woman.

"My name is Asta," she looked up and smirked. "And I'm here to deliver a message," she was up and had her sword drawn before either could move. She cut through one, and as he collapsed, blood slowly pouring out everywhere, she looked up at the other guard, who was frozen in horror. "Do I need to repeat it?" Asta asked innocently. "War is coming to Asgard. We will come, we will destroy your realm, and we will take the Tesseract," her words echoed as the smoke returned and she disappeared, leaving the guard staring at the spot where she had been standing, as blood slowly dripped into the water.

**I'M ADDICTED TO WALLANDER.**

**Sorry, thought I'd let you know. Hope you guys like this!**


	3. An Offer Refused

Chapter 3: An Offer Refused

Loki was rudely jerked from a moment of blissful sleep as his cell door slammed open.

"Get up," one of the guards ordered.

"No thank you, I'm quite comfortable where I am," Loki yawned, closing his eyes again. Of course, he knew he didn't have a choice, and was yanked to his feet forcefully by the chains still around his wrists. They rubbed painfully against his wrists, and he grimaced as they pulled him along. He passed Ko's cell, and she looked up, confusion showing in her eyes as he looked in, just as puzzled as she was.

He was led along the palace, blinking several times to adjust to the bright light of the day. Many surveyed him with distaste, to which he responded with a wide smirk. They reached the throne room, where Odin sat, watching as Loki was pulled in. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your summons, _father_?" Loki asked mockingly, and Odin scowled at him.

"You may be a criminal but you still must treat your king with respect," he warned.

"We both know that respect must be earned, father," Loki told him, still smirking. Odin's scowl only grew deeper at his words. "And since you, well, lied to me about my entire existence, I don't believe you've earned it," he told the All-Father.

"Enough!" Odin slammed his staff down. "The reason I have summoned you here, my son," Loki narrowed his green eyes a little. "Is because there has been a threat made against Asgard," Loki couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips.

"And what? You think that I'll instantly renounce my way and help to protect Asgard?" he asked, humour laced in his tone.

"They use passages unknown to even Heimdall. You know these passages. They seek the Tesseract," the smile fell from Loki's face as he instantly knew who was behind the threats. "If you help, you will not be charged for any crime you have committed. Neither you nor Kobalos," Loki blinked in surprise at the offer, before his expression hardened.

"No," now it was Odin's turn to be surprised.

"You would turn down the offer of freedom for both yourself and Kobalos?" he asked carefully. "You would have the woman you love locked away from you?" something tugged painfully at Loki's stomach at this clear threat. But he wouldn't be played. His father was attempting to use him like a puppet. Both him and Ko. And he wouldn't have it.

"Yes," he managed to speak after a moment. Odin's face turned red, and he slammed his staff down. It echoed around the room, vibrating through Loki's chest.

"Get him out of my sight," the king hissed, and guards obliged, yanking at Loki's chains and pulling him back to the dungeon as Odin sighed heavily.

1-2-3-4-5

"Koba?" as soon as the guards had thrown him back into his cell and left, Loki had created an illusion to see the Asgardian warrior. Her head snapped up, her eyes flying open.

"I'm awake!" she announced quickly, before relaxing as she saw Loki in front of her. He gave a soft smile and reached out, despite knowing he could not touch her. He dropped his hand after a moment. "What happened?" Ko asked, her eyes peering into his.

"The All-Father offered to release us, and free us of all charges," Ko's eyes widened. "If I help to defend Asgard from those who are planning to steal the Tesseract," he explained softly, shaking his head.

"I take it you said no," there was no hint of anger in her tone, and he nodded. "I would have expected you to agree," Ko admitted softly, looking away. "But you did not submit…why?" she looked up again curiously.

"Because of what you said. It is doubtful my father and the rest of Asgard will let us get away from our crimes so easily. It will be a way for them to control us," Loki sighed, determined to think of a way for them to get out without having to rely on anyone else, but it was looking less likely with each passing day. Ko moved, switching feet as she made a face. "What's wrong?" he asked, but Ko shook her head, dismissing it, before the door of the dungeon slammed open. Loki's illusion instantly faded, and he looked up as several guards moved towards his cell.

"So you refuse to help Asgard?" the one with the bruise down his face spat.

"My, news _does_ travel fast," Loki commented mockingly from where he sat. "And you've come to try and convince me to do otherwise," his green eyes gleamed.

"Trust me, I've been dying to get a swing at you for a long time," the guard admitted. "But I'm guessing there's one better way to convince you," his eyes travelled to Ko, and Loki's smile instantly dropped.

"Bring it," Ko spoke before he could. But there was something forced in her voice that Loki didn't like. "I've been dying to fight since I got back here," she challenged.

"It won't be much of a fight," another guard snickered, opening the cell door. However, as soon as he stepped in, the chains around Ko's wrists snapped off, and he froze.

"You're right there," Ko smirked, shooting forwards and delivering a kick to his stomach. The guard flew back, and Loki moved to the bars as Ko started to take on the other guards. He cursed. A week of being down here had slowed her down. She couldn't take them all on.

"I don't know how you broke your chains, but you're going to regret it!" the leader of the guards roared as he lunged at her, only to be caught with a kick to the face. However, as Ko landed, her legs disappeared from under her, and she crashed to the ground. Before any of the guards could get a move in, Loki appeared.

"Don't fall for it! It's an illusion!" one yelled, and received a punch to the face.

"Still gives me enough time to beat you!" Ko was on her feet, holding a spear that she'd taken from one of the other guards. She suddenly stumbled, putting a hand to her stomach as she went even paler than she had been. The remaining guards took her sudden interruption of focus to their advantage, and slammed her into the wall. Ko's cry caused Loki to snap. The bars he gripped started to freeze as the air got colder, and with a quick punch, they shattered. The guards backed away in shock, before another voice rang out.

"What is going on down here?" Thor appeared, and paused at the sight in front of him. Loki had switched to his Frost Giant form, his glowing red eyes focused on the men who were backing away in fear. Loki ignored him and launched at the guards, but Thor got in the way, catching him by the collar. "Brother, stop this!" he ordered, and Loki looked at him with such fury that it made Thor's blue eyes widen. He managed to push him into a cell, before noticing Ko as she struggled to get to her feet. "You did not like my brother's answer, so you decided to try and change it?" Thor's voice was hard as he turned to the guards.

"I do not need you to come to my aid," Loki's voice was cold as the blue faded from his skin as quickly as it had appeared. However, his hard expression disappeared as Ko staggered, and doubled over. Her stomach emptied the little prison food she had eaten, before she collapsed. "Ko!" Loki's eyes widened as Thor made his way over to her.

"I'm…fine…" she mumbled, but didn't move, for fear of being sick again.

"You are not fine. Something is wrong," Thor told her. "What is going on?" he asked, but Ko remained stubbornly silent. "Get a Healer!" he barked to the guards, and they quickly took off.

"Brother, you have to help her," Thor looked up in surprise at the genuine tone of his brother. There was an emotion in his eyes that Thor had not seen for a long time. "Please," Thor frowned as Loki seemed truly upset and in need of Thor's help. He had not shown emotions such as those in front of his brother since they were children.

"There's nothing wrong," Ko spoke sharply, glaring up at Loki. "Don't," she warned, but Thor heard the tremor in her voice. She was scared.

"I won't hide it any longer Koba. It is too dangerous to," Loki shook his head. His hands were gripping the bars tightly. He needed to be at her side.

"Loki, what is going on?" Thor demanded again. Loki took a breath, before returning his green eyes to his brother, ignoring Ko as she tried to stop him.

"Ko's pregnant."

**Yeah you guys more than likely guessed it by now, I did put in a few hints so yeah. Updating early today because The Hollow Crown is on in 10 minutes and I'll be glued to my TV for 2 and a half hours! Hope you guys enjoy, I will hopefully update tomorrow if I manage to get some writing done, was distracted all day by Wallander…**


	4. An Offer That Can't Be Refused

Chapter 4: An Offer That Can't Be Refused

Thor stared at his brother in stunned silence at the revelation.

"Ko's…pregnant?" they looked up at Rania, who had made her way into the dungeon unnoticed. She stared at Ko, who was pushing herself up onto her knees, one arm around her stomach as she looked up at the Healer. She was pale, and sweat trickled down her forehead. "Help me get her to the Healing Room," Rania finally snapped to attention. Thor nodded, and hauled Ko into his arms, ignoring her demands to be set down. He paused, and turned to Loki.

"I will let you out, as long as you swear to stay close and _not _cause trouble," Loki didn't answer at first, his eyes on Ko, who looked even smaller in Thor's arms. After a moment, he finally nodded, and Thor released him from the cell, ignoring Rania's expression. They made their way up to the Healing Room, and Volstagg let out a surprised bark as he saw them. Fandral and Hogun looked up, and stared at the sight.

"Put her there," Rania instructed as she gestured to one of the beds, moving past to collect some things. Thor carefully laid Ko down on one of the beds as even Healers began to stare.

"What is going on?" Fandral questioned, having gone up to Rania as his curiosity won out.

"What's going on is that Kobalos is the stupidest person I have ever met," Rania's dark hiss made his eyes widen in fear and back away. "Don't think you're getting out of a lecture just because you're a chaotic nightmare," she warned as she dumped several things beside Ko.

"Chaotic nightmare. I like it," Ko commented, and earned a dark scowl from Rania in return.

"Why is there so much, Rania?" Thor asked curiously as he looked down at the pile of medicine.

"Shall we list the many things?" Rania growled as she finally stopped bustling about. "First, you've been locked up for a week, so you're lacking the nutrition you need, which is why you collapsed. Also, you decided to get into a fight-" she stopped, and Ko suddenly looked nervous. Rania leaned closer, and Ko refused to meet her gaze. "You didn't," Rania hissed.

"What, Rania?" Thor asked, frowning as Ko kept quiet. Loki looked just as confused.

"This _idiot _fought in that blasted battle with the Chitauri, _while_ she was pregnant," Ko found her hands very interesting, her face going red as she was aware the entire room was staring, having heard every word Rania had just uttered.

"How did she do that?" Loki asked Ko curiously.

"I've wondered that for many years," she muttered back, before finally looking up. "And I seem to recall that you were the one who struggled in our fight, not me," she looked up defiantly at Rania, who let out a sound like a cat.

"Enough," Thor warned the two quickly, not wanting a fight to break out in the middle of the Healing Room. Rania sighed and sorted through the rest of the things that Ko was to take.

"How did you even know? You can't be more than two weeks gone," she asked as she checked the injuries Ko had managed to get in the fight.

"She seemed off, so I used my magic to see what was wrong," Loki explained quietly. Now that it seemed Ko was alright, he'd become sealed off again, and the only emotions he showed were distrust and hate when he looked at his brother. Thor sighed heavily, trying to ignore it. Ko was scowling as well, hating being forced to lie there while the woman who she no longer trusted tended to her.

"The All-Father has requested the presence of the prisoners," they looked up as a guard spoke.

"News really does travel fast around here," Ko commented as she pushed herself up.

"Koba, you just collapsed, perhaps-" Loki actually found himself shutting up as Ko shot him a fierce glare.

"Let's just get this over with," she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and got up. Her legs took a moment to cooperate, and the two were escorted by the guards to the throne room, along with Thor. Odin did not speak as he watched the two walk in, their defiance showing clearly from the moment they stepped into the room.

"So, you are pregnant, Kobalos?" Ko gave a short nod, her amber eyes on him suspiciously. "I see," he leaned back in his throne, watching them both before breathing out in a heavy sigh. "I'm sure you can understand why people might find this a problem," '_why __**you**__ might find it a problem'_, was Loki's instant thought. "There has never been a child that is both of Asgard and Jotenheim. And your child, specifically, one with your magic," he eye darted to Loki, who was regarding him coldly. "One who is the child of Chaos," Ko's defiant look slipped off her face and was replaced with surprise. "You think that one such as yourself could be born without my knowledge? I have known about your need for chaos since you were born," he told her as if this was obvious.

"So what are you suggesting, _father_?" Loki finally spoke, watching the All-Father carefully.

"I am not sure if it is safe to let such a child exist," he finally spoke, and even Loki's carefully managed expression was overtaken by surprise.

"Father, you cannot suggest-" Thor started, but was silenced by his father. Even Frigga attempted to say something, but Odin gave her a stare that stopped her words before they even started.

"Unless we help with this threat to Asgard," Ko's words turned everyone's eyes on her. "I'm right, aren't I?" her tone was cold as one arm remained around her stomach.

"Yes," the fleeting expression that crossed Ko's features made them think she was about to go on the attack. However, she managed to calm herself down, and glanced at Loki. He was surprised to find an almost apologetic look in her eyes. He reached out and touched her cheek, having been aching to for the last week. Loki then sighed, and Ko wrapped her hands around his.

"Fine. We will help you," he looked up at his father, making it clear that it was not by choice. Odin gave a nod, and slammed his staff against the floor once again as if this sealed the deal.

1-2-3-4-5

"This was exactly why I didn't want to tell anyone," Ko hissed as she looked around her new quarters, which was Loki's room before everything had happened.

"Yes, because when you started to show, people would just assume you had been eating too much," her eyes narrowed at Loki as he emerged in fresh clothes. She walked over to him, and for a moment he thought she was going to hit him. Instead, she walked into him, her arms wrapping around him as her face pressed against his chest. Loki's arms pulled her in tightly.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, and Loki frowned.

"Why? This was inevitable, but it is hardly your fault," he told her, moving her head to make her look up at him. "Even I did not anticipate that my father would threaten our child…" Ko's eyes were dark at the thought. At least they were out of the miserable dungeon, but it wasn't like they were any freer. Guards were stationed outside the door, and they weren't able to leave without an escort. But at least he didn't have to use an illusion to see her. His stomach tugged at the thought, before he pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. Ko's hands snaked up, tangling in his still damp hair as she was pressed against the wall.

There was a loud knock on the door, and Loki sighed into the kiss, but didn't pull away. Ko attempted to, but he just pulled her back in. She giggled, making him smile, until there was another knock, louder this time, and they knew they weren't going to get any peace. "What?" Loki finally ended the kiss and looked up, not releasing his grip on Ko.

"Your presence is required for dinner," the door opened and a rather meek looking servant peeked in. She went bright red as she saw the two, and quickly averted her eyes.

"Not hungry," both of them stated, before the door was shoved open and the servant squeaked in surprise.

"Undoubtedly you are hungry for something else," Rania's comment would normally have made Ko go bright red, but she was too busy narrowing her eyes at the Healer. "But I do have to remind you that you need to eat. Or do you want a repeat of what happened in the dungeon?" she tilted her head a little as she folded her arms.

"Fine," Loki released Ko. Satisfied, Rania glanced at the two guards who had been stationed outside the room, before walking on. Ko scowled at the two, not liking their presence, but didn't speak as they walked out of the room. Loki took her hand, his fingers linking with hers as they prepared for what was to come.

**Thanks for the reviews guys, you're awesome! Hope you like this chapter too, I shall try and update tomorrow, I might be a little busy, and currently sulking with Wallander for not having Tom Hiddleston in the third series…but Hollow Crown last night…my god…**

**Let me know whatcha think!**


	5. Signs of Things to Come

Chapter 5: Signs of Things to Come

After a dinner that could only be described as utterly awkward, Loki and Ko were escorted back to their chambers, back to their new prison.

"I still believe you should have let me deal with those fools," Loki commented as Ko remained silent, a scowl still across her face. "Especially instead of snapping the leg off Sif's chair," Ko was unable to maintain her scowl as a guilty grin spread across her face.

"You have to admit, it was funny," she told him, and Loki turned his head so she could see his own smirk. Despite it, he was still annoyed at the snide comments made over dinner. If the guards hadn't been watching them intently, he would have stopped them himself. He'd been used to it before everything had happened, and he was going to have to get used to it again, especially since he was going to have to endure them for a while. He was snapped back to attention as Ko walked over to him, reaching up and kissing him softly.

"You're going to need to watch your temper, the guards weren't too happy with your stunt," Loki warned her as she pulled away. Ko shrugged, still grinning widely. He pulled her into another kiss, deepening it almost instantly. Not breaking apart, the two moved along, until Ko pushed Loki down onto the bed. The kiss continued as his hands trailed down her back, before she suddenly pulled away. "What's wrong?" Loki frowned as she had an almost pained expression.

"Uh, do not take what I'm about to do as a reaction to this," before Loki could move, Ko had leapt away from the bed and run to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. As Loki went to the door, he could hear her throwing up.

"Koba? Are you ok?" he called in, frowning as he was forced to speak to the door.

"I blame you for this…" she groaned. Loki's frown deepened in confusion as she threw up again.

"Why?" he questioned as Ko let out another groan.

"Morning sickness Loki, morning sickness," Ko pushed her now sweaty fringe from her face. "And I blame you," she told him, and heard him give a light laugh from the other side of the door.

"I don't recall you fighting me off," he called in with another laugh, and Ko managed to have enough blood left in her face for a blush to appear across her pale features. Another wave of nausea and she threw up again, and sighed heavily. She felt weak and pathetic, which she was not used to. And she hated it. Her entire body heaved as nausea washed over her again, and as she wiped her hand across her forehead to move her hair again, and frowned as the touch instantly cooled her, and a strange tingling ran through her body. She had no time to question it, as more of her dinner came back up.

"I still hate you," finally the nausea seemed to fade, and she slumped back, exhausted.

"No you don't," Loki told her as she staggered out a few minutes later. He pulled her into a soft hug and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I'm quite sure I do," Ko mumbled, but she was hugging him back, pressing her cheek to his chest, relishing his cool touch as his fingers brushed her hair from her face. She barely had the energy left to move, and gasped when he lifted her up. "Wha-what are you doing?" she demanded, blushing even more as he grinned. He carried her over to the bed and set her down gently, amused by how embarrassed she was. She took the sleeping clothes he passed her, and kicked off her boots as he moved around to the other side of the bed. He slumped down on the bed, unused to sleeping on a bed, and was surprised when Ko rolled over and wrapped an arm around his chest. "I don't hate you…" she mumbled as her eyes shut, and her head pressed against his shoulder.

"I know. I love you too," Loki found himself yawning as he pulled her closer.

1-2-3-4-5

"I just saw you a few hours ago Fandral, how on Asgard did you manage to do this?" Rania was sighing as she crushed a healing stone with ease. The warrior looked up from the wound on his shoulder, which was still bleeding.

"We were a little…overzealous in our training," he said, his face pale from the blood loss. Rania rolled her eyes and walked back over to him. She sprinkled the dust over his wound, and Fandral sighed as the pain disappeared and the wound closed over. "Thank you Rania," he leaned back in the seat as Rania smiled.

"Just try and calm down then," she told him, wiping the blood from his arm and making him squirm. Her blue eyes darted up and she grinned widely at him. "Who would have thought the mighty Fandral would be ticklish?" Rania teased.

"Do not spread it around, I have a reputation to maintain," Fandral told her, and Rania laughed.

"Of course, we can't have the few ladies you haven't courted knowing," she winked. Thor walked in as Fandral protested and Rania continued to laugh. An unpleasant feeling tugged at his stomach as she touched Fandral's shoulder, continuing to tease him.

'_What is this? I cannot be feeling…jealous…can I_?' Thor thought to himself, watching as Fandral got up, fixing his shirt. The feeling in his stomach grew heavier as he hugged the Healer. However, as she released him, she glanced over and spotted Thor, and her face lit up in a bright smile.

"I-I came to see how Fandral was doing," Thor found himself stammering a little under her gaze as he walked over.

"He's fine, but I doubt for long, knowing you fools," Rania rested her hands on her hips.

"Fools? I take offence to that!" Thor exclaimed, folding his arms.

"Alright then Thor, since the last time was interrupted, I say we find out who is right. I bet you that you - or one of the Warriors," Rania glanced accusingly to Fandral, who feigned innocence. "Will end up back here in three days maximum," she turned her eyes back to Thor.

"And I say you definitely have too little faith in us. A week," he told her, and they shook hands to seal the deal.

"And if you two are done, I believe it is getting late, and therefore time for bed," Fandral announced. "Until the next time, my lady," he bowed and kissed Rania's hand, making her smile before she swatted him away.

"I will see you within a few days, I imagine," she smiled up at Thor, and he managed a smile despite the jealous feeling reappearing. The two warriors turned and left the Healing Room, and Rania began cleaning up the mess that had been left behind.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or are you feeling a little jealous, my friend?" Fandral's words made Thor jolt and look at him quickly.

"What?" Thor gave a slight laugh as he spoke. "What need do I have to be jealous?" he asked quickly, and Fandral gave him a knowing look.

"We have been friends long enough for me to recognise certain emotions, such as your feelings for Rania which seem to have surfaced since you returned from Midgard," Thor frowned. Was he really that obvious? "Trust me Thor, you have nothing to be jealous of. I've known for a long time that Rania has no interest in me, and I the same for her," Fandral was grinning widely as they passed a servant girl carrying a tray precariously balancing a jug of water. Thor did not speak, still frowning. "Goodnight," Fandral called as he turned down a different corridor. Thor was so deep in thought he almost didn't respond. He felt bad for his jealously towards one of his closest friends and ally.

1-2-3-4-5

Hearing the tell-thud of a pair of armoured boots, the Other looked up and around as Asta strode up past him, kneeling in front of their master in a bow.

"What news have you to report?" Thanos questioned softly, not turning to look at her.

"The All-Father is rallying his army. They are preparing for war," Asta informed him. "He attempted to recruit Loki to his cause, but he refused, even when offered a pardon for both himself and another prisoner, Kobalos," Thanos turned slightly.

"Kobalos…I believe he mentioned her name before…the Goddess of Chaos," he commented. Asta gave a smirk.

"She's pregnant, with his child," the Other looked up sharply at this news. "The All-Father has agreed to spare their child, if they fight for Asgard," Asta reported.

"A child makes this very interesting," their master spoke softly, giving a slight nod. "I believe we can work this to our advantage," Asta smirked at his words.

"That is not all. It seems the elder prince has developed feelings for a Healer," she mentioned. "This could be used to our advantage as well," their master nodded slightly again.

"Keep monitoring them Asta. And keep me informed," he told her, and she nodded, disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

**Sorry I didn't update last night…I was a tad hungover and exhausted after staying up until 5am drinking while on Tinychat with some friends I haven't seen in over a year (I'll be seeing them on Friday though, YAY). Then got woken at 8 cause I had to look after a dog.**

**But anyways, yay update! Hope you guys like it! Oh, and I'll be away from Friday until Monday at ArcadeCon in Dublin, so yeah, disappearing again!**

**Let me know what you think! Thanks for the reviews guys, you're awesome!**


	6. A Spark

Chapter 6: A Spark

"If you could look any more uncomfortable, that would be fantastic," Rania told Ko as her hands glided above her stomach, barely even brushing her skin. In the almost month and a half that had passed, Ko's stomach had extended to the point where it was noticeable to anyone who looked carefully.

"Forgive me for not liking you touching me," Ko grumbled, her eyes never leaving Rania's hands, as if she expected an attack.

"You've always been guarded, but this is foolish…" Rania rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous and still a nightmare, but everything's fine," Ko swung her legs over the side of the bed and made a face.

"Everything's fine," she mimicked. "Tell that to this stupid sickness," Ko wrapped an arm around her stomach and stood up as Rania couldn't help but laugh.

"That'll pass soon," she told her, but Ko didn't look entirely convinced. "Well, I'll see you at dinner, assuming you don't cause more trouble," Ko smirked and walked off, accompanied by a guard.

"I make no promises," she called back, and Rania rolled her eyes again, shaking her head.

Ko walked down the corridor in silence, glaring at her escort's back. She still wasn't used to having a babysitter, and she was quite certain that she never would. The faint hint of nausea still lingered and the thought of eating only made it worse.

"Ko, you forgot this," Ko stopped dead as Rania called out, walking towards her. She turned and shot past Rania, taking the Healer by surprise, and caught a Chitauri soldier by the throat. "What the-?" Rania whirled around as Ko threw it into a wall with enough force to crack it. She then grabbed Rania's arm and yanked her back, just as a sword slashed down where she had been standing.

"I must admit, I'm quite surprised that you picked up on us," they looked around at Asta, who was smirking widely as she held her sword loosely. Ko just glared back in response, not understanding how she had known herself. When the guard attempted to stop her, Asta cut through him easily, and Rania's hands flew to her mouth in horror.

"Rania," Ko's voice was low as Asta surveyed the blood on her sword. "See if he's still alive. I'll deal with her," she grabbed the fallen guard's staff and launched at Asta. The sound of clashing metal rang in Rania's ears as she crouched beside the guard. He still had a pulse, but it was weak and fading quickly.

"You're pretty fast, I'll give you that one," Asta commented as she stepped around Ko's attack. Her own attack was blocked and countered as Ko smirked back.

"So are you. But you're definitely not strong enough to take me on," she replied, slamming Asta's shoulder with the staff. Asta stumbled back, cursing. She wasn't granted enough time to assess the damage done, as Ko continued her attack.

"That may be, but I've got the sharper weapon," Asta ignored the pain in her shoulder as she slashed at Ko, managing to nick her arm. "Are you truly willing to risk your child?" Ko's eyes narrowed.

"You're foolish if you think the sharpest weapon is the most dangerous," she told her, and planted a kick in Asta's stomach. "And if you are stupid enough to be threatening my child, I will kill you myself," she warned, and Asta barked out a laugh. Ko's eyes widened suddenly. "Rania get up now!" her yell made Rania glance up quickly as she sprinkled the dust of a healing stone onto the wound of the guard, and she narrowly avoided an attack from another Chitauri soldier. Ko was forced to keep her attention completely on Asta, and Rania managed to draw the knife she kept at her side. With a flick of her wrist, she managed to lodge it between the Chitauri's eyes.

"Oh, so the Healer has a bit of a bite to her," Asta smirked. Rania ignored her as she yanked her knife back, and drew the long knife that Amy had given her on Earth.

"She's not the one you should be worrying about," Ko growled and slammed the staff against Asta's shoulder again. The attacker was unable to hold back her howl of pain, and staggered back as she put a hand to her shoulder. There was some lasting damage done, she could tell. And now she was pissed.

"I'm not worried about _either _of you weaklings!" she snarled, regaining her tight grip on her sword. She attacked with a fierce swing, and Ko recoiled as it brushed her arm again when she attempted to dodge. Seemed that Asta was getting serious. Behind them, Rania was fighting off another two Chitauri, managing to hold her own. She ducked and slammed it into one soldier's chest, yanking it free as it collapsed. She managed to dodge the attack from the remaining soldier, who went on the offensive as Rania was forced to block it's attacks.

"What is going on here?" Thor's yell made Rania look up, just as his hammer connected with the back of the Chitauri's head. Both brothers arrived, confused by the scene in front of them. Thor looked to Rania, his eyes filled with concern as he saw blood dripping from her cheek. She smiled weakly back at him, giving a shrug in reply. Ko glanced around, before lifting her staff to block Asta's next attack. Asta attacked again, and this time caught Ko's side. The warrior hissed a curse and instinctively reached out, grabbing Asta by the throat. Asta's eyes widened as a flicker of red tinted Ko's amber eyes, before the skin where Ko was touching her started to burn. Asta let out an agonising shriek and Ko let go instantly, her eyes widening as she saw a large black burn in the shape of a hand print.

"You'll pay for this," Asta warned her, disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

"What happened to her neck?" Rania questioned, and Ko looked down at her hand, as blue started to spread across her hands and up her arms. Loki pushed past his brother and took Ko's hand, watching it intently. After a moment, blue started to spread across his hands as well.

"Koba, calm down," his soft words made Ko look up quickly. As her eyes met his, she felt the adrenaline of the fight disappear, and the blue faded from their hands.

"What is going on?" Thor asked again, folding his arms.

"It seems our child's magic is working through Ko," Loki looked around at him, his hands still holding Ko's as she smiled.

"You need to get to the Healing Room. Come on," Rania ordered after a moment of surprise. Ko looked down at the cut on her side, and sighed. She smiled up at Loki, before following Rania back to the Healing Room. "Thank you," Ko frowned as Rania had her lie down on her side so she could examine the wound.

"What for?" Ko asked gruffly.

"You saved my life back there. A couple of times," Rania pointed out as she healed the wound on Ko's side. "How did you know they were there?" she asked curiously. Ko winced as the wound closed up, before she felt relief from the pain.

"I do not know…" Ko sat up as Rania healed her arm. "I was walking, and then a bad feeling hit me," she frowned at her hands.

"It could be magic," Ko looked up in surprise at Rania's suggestion. "It makes sense, does it not?" she questioned as she ensured that there was no lasting damage done.

"It does…I'm just surprised," Ko admitted, and this time it was Rania's turn to be surprised. Ko was opening up to her. "Are you done?" just as quickly as it had come, Ko's relaxed attitude disappeared and she became cold again.

"Yes. No lasting damage has been done, but I do not recommend you try that again," Rania told her, and Ko got to her feet quickly.

"What, protect myself?" she rolled her eyes and walked off. "Thanks for the help," Rania barely heard Ko's words before the warrior disappeared out of the Healing Room. Rania shook her head, smiling weakly as she cleaned up the blood left behind.

"I thought you were a Healer, not a warrior," Thor's voice made her look up in surprise.

"I am, but it seems I am forced to be both," Rania commented as she returned to cleaning up the blood. "Do not tell me that you have been injured again, Thor," she smirked, and he scowled.

"How many times must I tell you, it was not my fault the pillar fell on him!" the blond prince exclaimed, which only served to make Rania laugh.

"So what brings you here Thor?" she asked when she finally stopped laughing.

"I…I wished to ensure that you were alright," Thor cleared his throat, aware that he was going red. Rania blinked at him, before smiling brightly at him, aware that she too was blushing at this point.

"I'm fine. This is just a minor cut. Thank you, for your concern," she moved to a mirror to examine the cut for herself. "And if it was not your fault," Rania turned and grinned deviously as Thor struggled to think of something to say. "How about another bet, to see if you can last a week without being injured or not," she challenged. Thor bristled. Even against Rania, he could not resist a challenge.

"You will regret this challenge, Rania," he told her, grinning widely as she did the same.

"I haven't yet," she sang lightly, and Thor laughed, giving a small wave as he left. Rania glanced after him and smiled shyly, before shaking her head and focusing on her cheek. However, her smile quickly faded and she stared into the mirror. The first attack had happened. They were officially at war.

**Hope you guys liked it! I won't be updating tomorrow either, so I shall be updating Tuesday at the earliest! Sorry guys!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	7. The Stubborn Prince

Chapter 7: The Stubborn Prince

Awkward silence hovered over Thor and Loki as they walked through the forest of Asgard, patrolling after the attack led by Asta. They had managed to agree that it was far too small an attack to be a single one. And using his magic, Loki had picked up on more soldiers lurking around. But so far they had found nothing.

Neither had spoken a word since they had been ordered to search together. And it was clear that neither wanted to be there. Thor's eyes roamed the silent forest, knowing instantly that something was wrong. It was too quiet. No animals dared to make a sound. And it had him on edge. He gripped his hammer tighter, an action that was not missed by Loki.

"Nervous, brother?" figures, the first thing out of his mouth in hours, and it's in a mocking tone.

"I am never nervous," Thor spoke in a controlled tone, but it was clear that he was lying. A faint smirk showed on Loki's face.

"Of course not," he made it obvious that he did not believe what he was saying, which made Thor frown. However, he refused to rise to his brother's obvious baiting, and they fell back into silence. Loki quickly grew bored with Thor's refusal to rise, and instead fidgeted with the knives that he had hidden in his clothes. Despite his taunting, he was also on edge.

A piercing scream echoed through the trees, making them both look up instantly. Thor moved first, sprinting in the direction of the noise. Loki hesitated at first, but when he saw Thor quickly disappearing, he rolled his eyes and followed.

"Thor, stop, it might be a-" he skidded to a stop and spun around as he heard movement behind him. Reacting instinctively, he threw a knife into the chest of a Chitauri soldier. "Trap," Loki finished with a frown. Thor was wiping out soldier after soldier with easy swings of his hammer, and Loki was making the best of his limited weapons.

"Two princes, caught in my trap," they looked up at Asta, who sat smirking in a tree. There was still a large black burn across her throat, but it seemed a little less violent than it had only the day before. "Whatever shall we do?" she leapt down, swinging her sword. Thor blocked it with his hammer, shoving her back with the force behind the swing. More Chitauri leapt on him, and Loki conjured a staff, stepping in as Asta recovered. "Are you protecting him now?" she mocked as he attacked.

"You truly are stupid if you believe that," Loki replied coldly as he knocked a Chitauri spinning with the end of his staff. Asta's eyes narrowed as she was forced to get serious. He was far stronger that Ko, and with his magic he held a much stronger advantage over her.

"You still fight me. Have you turned against us?" Asta questioned in a hiss, and Loki's green eyes met her dark ones with such a dark look, a shiver ran down her spine.

"At first it was not willingly," he admitted in a soft voice. "But then you attacked the woman I love, and that was the moment you lost my allegiance," Loki told her, and slammed his staff into her stomach.

"Pathetic," Asta spat as she caught herself and shot at him. When Thor's hammer flew at her head, Asta bent backwards, skidding underneath it. When Thor held out his hand, Asta was forced to duck again as the hammer flew back to him. Before she could recover, Loki slammed the staff to her shoulder, which made the woman screech in pain. She had been ignoring the injury given to her by Ko, but now it was impossible to ignore.

"I don't see how I'm the pathetic one here," Loki was smirking darkly as he stood in front of her. Asta knew she was beaten, and the fact that Loki was just standing in front of her told her that he knew it as well. Which made Asta's anger grow.

"I'm not done yet," Asta snapped her fingers, and more Chitauri appeared, attacking the two princes.

"Yes, you are," Thor told her as he slammed his hammer into the head of one soldier, tossing it into Asta. She sliced through it with no hesitation, blood splattering her armour and face. She flew at Loki as he took out several Chitauri that surrounded him, and his green eyes landed on Asta, just as she swung at him.

Her sword passed straight his chest. Asta's eyes widened, and she sensed someone approaching her from behind, but it was too late. Her legs were swept out from under her, and Thor's hammer took out the rest of the Chitauri.

"Dammit…" Asta snarled as she turned and glared up at the two as they stood over her. "This is just the beginning. And I will enjoy killing both of you," she promised, and disappeared as Thor attempted to grab her. The cloud of black smoke left behind hit him in the face, making him cough.

"You're bleeding," Loki's comment made him sound almost concerned, and Thor looked at his arm, which had a burn mark. He cursed not having his armour on. "You should go to the Healing Room."

"No!" Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor's sudden bark. "I mean, it's not that bad. I do not need medical assistance," he stated quickly. Loki didn't press it as he let his staff disappear. "Let us return to the palace and inform father of what has occurred," Thor cleared his throat, and began moving as Loki watched him. A faint smirk showed on his face, before he followed the blond prince back to the palace.

1-2-3-4-5

"Good evening, Lady Rania," the Healer looked up as Fandral breezed into the Healing Room. He winked at a servant woman who was leaving, making her giggle, and Rania rolled her eyes.

"Must you flirt with every woman that you come into contact with?" she questioned, folding her arms.

"Honestly, so rude," Fandral ignored her comment. "You cannot even greet me properly," Rania turned to him with amusement.

"Good evening, Fandral, what brings you to the Healing Room?" she asked in a flat tone, which only served to make him laugh. His eyes darted around the room, before he turned his attention back to Rania.

"I am just here to see how you are after you were attacked!" he smiled charmingly at her. He spotted Thor standing at the entrance, and winked at him. He noticed that Thor's face was slightly paler than usual, and he was frowning as he watched.

"I'm fine, I've been through worse, and not that long ago," Rania shrugged. "And it was hardly a real attack. Only a few Chitauri soldiers, and Ko took on their leader with little difficulty," she told him, not noticing Thor watching them carefully. Fandral's smirk grew, and he grabbed Rania's hand. "Fandral, must you?" Rania giggled as he kissed her hand, and winked, still holding her hand. Thor bristled from the doorway.

"Well I suppose it wasn't too bad, especially compared to what transpired this afternoon," Fandral spoke, and his eyes gleamed as Rania blinked in confusion. "You don't know?" he barely kept the glee out of his voice. "Thor and Loki were attacked in the forest by more Chitauri," Rania's eyes widened.

"They were?" she couldn't keep the worry out of her voice.

"They weren't badly hurt, but I hear Thor injured his arm," Rania blinked, and Fandral feigned innocence. "I would have assumed he would have come here for healing, unless you two had another bet going on," the Healer's eyes narrowed. "I am _shocked_ that Thor would do such a thing!" Rania let out a low growl, and finally spotted Thor standing in the doorway. His blue eyes widened and he backed away as she glared at him, before he turned and walked quickly away.

"I assume you did that on purpose, Fandral," Rania began walking towards the doorways.

"Did _what_?" Fandral asked innocently, but was grinning deviously as Rania disappeared. "Now hopefully this will get the ball rolling," he commented in amusement, breezing out of the Healing Room.

Thor made his way quickly through the palace, praying that the Healer was not on his tail. He did not dare to look around, aiming to return to his chambers before Rania could catch him. He had no idea what she would do if she caught him. Probably around the same as what he planned to do to Fandral if he survived.

The blond prince breathed a sigh of relief as he turned a corner and spotted the doors to his chambers in the distance. He was going to make it after all. However, just as he reached the doors, the sound of someone clearing their throat made him freeze on the spot, and close his eyes.

"So I hear there was a fight in the forest, Prince Thor," Rania smiled as he turned to face her. "Any…injuries?" she asked, her eyes scanning his form. His arm was covered by the armour he wore, but she could tell instantly where he was hurt.

"No, none at all! It seems you're a little too eager to win our bet," Thor laughed, and Rania raised an eyebrow. Before he could react, she punched his arm, right where the wound was. He yelped loudly, and clamped a hand to the injury.

"None at all, hmm?" she asked, amusement laced in her tone as he glared feebly at her. "Let me see it Thor. You cannot be so stubborn you would ignore a wound," he looked as if he was going to argue, before sighing. He opened the door to his chambers, and Rania's grin slipped off her face. "I assumed you would return to the Healing Room," she stated, aware that a blush was spreading across her face.

"We are already here, and I do not see the point in returning there. Unless you are embarrassed?" Thor found himself smirking, and Rania bristled, narrowing her eyes.

"Do not be so foolish," she told him, and followed him into his chambers. They were coloured blue and red, his favourite colours, and were much more lavish than the modest chambers that Rania had, which were filled with books on healing. When he pulled off his armour, revealing his upper body, Rania scolded herself as she found herself going even redder. '_Calm down Rania, you are a __**healer**__. You are here to examine his injury, that is it. Damn I wish I hadn't mocked Ko so much!'_ she shook her head quickly, and her eyes landed on the bright red wound on Thor's arm. "Well, it's not too bad," she commented, walking over as he sat down on his bed.

"Which is why I did not see the point in another journey to the Healing Room. I did not wish to waste your time," Thor told her. Rania rolled her eyes, choosing not to counter his poor lie. His stomach flipped as her soft hands touched his arm around the wound.

"It's not infected, and it doesn't seem to have been a deep wound to begin with," she commented, giving him a faint smile. "It seems you were lucky, this time Thor. But next time, do not be so foolish. You worry me, you know?" she told him, and Thor blinked in surprise.

"I…I do?" he asked, and Rania gave a faint shrug as she pulled out a couple of minor healing supplies that she kept with her.

"Of course you do. I don't want you getting hurt because you're reckless. I already see enough of that recklessness in your training," she admitted softly, her heart pounding. Why was she telling him this? He was going to think her a worrying old fool. Rania shook her head, and went to wipe down the angry looking cut with a swab, only to find him close and moving closer. She stood frozen as he kissed her, before Thor pulled away.

"Forgive me, I…I do not-" as he attempted to apologise, Rania placed a finger over his lips, as red as he was.

"Do not apologise Thor," she told him softly, and Thor pulled her into another kiss, one that she quickly reciprocated with a happy smile, abandoning her attempts to check his wound, as finally Thor returned her feelings.

**I have returned and am still completely exhausted after the best weekend of my life! And I finished writing this story on the bus home so yay!**

**I hope you like this chapter! The fight scene was written while I listened to Pokémon battle music, and it seemed to really help! Let me know what you think!**


	8. Another Problem Added to the Mix

Chapter 8: Another Problem Added to the Mix

Another dinner was in full swing and Ko did not miss the looks between Thor and Rania. Most of the awkwardness was still there, even after almost two months, but Volstagg didn't seem to notice as he talked loudly with Rania and Sif.

"So Thor," the blond prince looked up as Fandral spoke his name. "How is your arm?" he suddenly smirked. Everyone glanced at him curiously as Thor narrowed his eyes. A blush mottled both his face and Rania's, and the Healer instantly became interested in her food. Questions had already been asked as to why she was joining them, rather than remaining in the Healing Room as she usually did.

"Is something going on here?" Volstagg frowned, a leg of pheasant held halfway to his open mouth. The two went even redder, and Fandral started to laugh.

"No," Rania said shortly, shooting Fandral a dirty look.

"Doesn't seem that way," Sif commented, but she was not smiling. Ko had looked up at this point, watching as Rania only blushed more. Her eyes wandered to Sif, who had always made her feelings for Thor known. A faint smirk quirked at her lips, and Sif noticed, her eyes narrowing before she decided to ignore her. "Seems like _something_ has transpired since last night," she commented.

"I-I do not see how it is anyone's business," Thor finally spoke. However, his words only served to fuel their laughter.

"Well, all I can say is that it's about time," Volstagg stated, before tearing into the food still in his hands.

"Interesting that you're now the one who's flustered. I didn't think you _could _be this embarrassed," Ko spoke up, and Rania looked at her quickly. She was surprised that Ko was actually getting involved in the conversation. The warrior was smirking lightly, but still had a disinterested air about her.

"Yes, well let's hope this relationship doesn't bring as many problems to the 9 realms as another one has," Loki looked up sharply at Sif's words, as she smirked and raised her up her cup to take a drink. Ko's eyes narrowed, and Sif's wine exploded in her face. The others cried out in surprise, and Ko got up, turning and storming off out of the Hall. Loki stood up, and the look on his face made Sif think he was about to strike her, before he turned and followed Ko out.

"Sif…that was unnecessary," Rania sighed heavily, and Sif scowled, not saying a word as a servant offered her a cloth to dry her face off.

"I was just making a statement," she growled back, sitting back down to continue eating.

1-2-3-4-5

Loki wandered out of the palace, his eyes scanning the grounds as he followed Ko, using his magic to track her down. She had made her way into the forest, which made him scowl. He had warned her to stay clear of the forest, after the ambush only the day before.

Ko leaned against a tree, sliding down to the ground gently as she looked up at the sky. She twitched as she heard a twig snap, but made no move to attack.

"I thought you said you'd behave at dinner," Loki commented as he sat down beside her. Ko didn't glance at him, but she couldn't help the smile that appeared at his words.

"I said I would try," she corrected him, finally looking at him after a few moments. "And I did try," she stated, giving a small shrug.

"I know," Loki put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. They sat this way for several minutes in silence, before Ko shifted, pressing closer into his side. "What troubles you Koba?" Loki asked, and Ko remained quiet for another minute before she spoke.

"Do you ever regret…us?" she asked in a soft, scared tone that Loki had never heard her speak in.

"Is this about Sif?" he asked, and was surprised as Ko leaned forwards, pulling out of his grip.

"It's about everyone, Loki," she sighed, wrapping her arms around her stomach. "I love you, I'm just…" Ko trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

"Never," Loki pulled her back into his arms. Ko didn't struggle, instead gripping one of his hands with her own. "And that was some excellent magic back there," Ko laughed at Loki's words, lifting her head to peek up at him. It was times like this that she looked tiny. Even with her swollen stomach that she often had at least one arm wrapped around protectively. And it just made Loki want to protect Ko – both Ko and their child – more.

"Just another thing you've taught me," Loki's green eyes gleamed with mischief, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Odin had ordered for Loki to teach Ko to control her newly acquired magic the moment he had heard about it. "Somehow I doubt that was what the All-Father meant in the way of control though," she commented in amusement.

"Then he clearly hasn't learned," Loki smirked back, and Ko giggled, before reaching up and kissing him. His grip on her tightened, making Ko squirm, but she didn't pull away. They'd found a moment of peace, and neither of them were going to let it slip by.

1-2-3-4-5

Ko blinked as she slowly woke up, with Loki's arms still wrapped protectively around her. His eyes were closed and his breathing even as he leaned back against the tree, and Ko couldn't help but watch him with a faint smile. He always stayed up later than she did, and woke before her, so Ko wasn't used to seeing him looking so peaceful. Her amber eyes travelled up to the dark sky, which was illuminated by the bright stars. She let out a reluctant sigh, before placing a kiss on Loki's lips.

"Loki, I think it's time we returned to the palace," she murmured as he stirred, but his eyes didn't open.

"No…sleep…" he mumbled, pulling Ko closer and making her laugh lightly.

"Come on, we were lucky to have evaded the guards this long," she told him, watching as his peaceful expression became stubborn and he refused to open his eyes. "They're not going to be happy, nor is the All-Father," Ko pointed out.

"They'll already be angry, so we may as well enjoy a little longer in peace," Loki's voice was slurred with sleep as he still refused to let her go.

"I'd rather have a bed to sleep on than the ground," Ko grumbled, but she was smiling as he held her so firmly that she couldn't move. Loki finally opened his eyes, and looked down at her.

"Am I not comfortable enough?" he questioned, giving a slight smirk.

"No, you are not," Ko lied, smirking back. Loki quirked an eyebrow and watched as she seemed to be challenging him. She yelped suddenly as he moved, lying back on the ground and pulling her down on top of him, keeping his arms wrapped around her to keep her from escaping. "Be careful, you fool," Ko laughed as she leaned on his chest.

"Am I comfortable yet?" Loki asked, and she smirked down at him.

"No," Ko replied stubbornly. She leaned in and kissed him lightly, before pulling away quickly. Her frown spoke for her, and Loki released her instantly, allowing her to get to her feet. He jumped up too, and felt it. They weren't alone. His green eyes scanned the forest, and he began to back up, pulling Ko with him.

"So, you have returned to Asgard, liar," Loki instantly pushed Ko behind him as Frost Giants finally made themselves known.

"What are you doing in Asgard?" he asked in a flat tone, watching them carefully.

"Getting our revenge," the Joten who seemed to be the leader spoke. "You killed our king, and attempted to destroy our realm," he told the two. Loki kept his face indifferent as Ko watched from behind him.

"Yes, well, I don't think you'll be getting revenge," Loki told them casually, attempting not to show his worry.

"Why do you shield the woman? Was she not once your guard?"

"I hardly see what that has to do with anything," Loki replied with a light shrug, before feeling Ko move. He glanced around as she swung her fist at a Joten that had been approaching her from behind. The Frost Giant easily blocked it, and made a grab for her. Loki shoved her aside and it caught his wrist instead. The armour covering it fell away, and Loki felt the now familiar tingle of Joten magic spread from where the Frost Giant's hand gripped.

"Well, it seems the Asgardian Prince has been hiding some things," the leader smirked, before a staff slammed through the attacking Joten's head.

"Touch him again and let's see what happens," Ko warned as she held the staff she had summoned tightly. A trickle of sweat ran down from her forehead, having pushed her limited magic to summon her weapon. The leader surveyed her silently as Loki caught her arm quickly, shooting her a warning look.

"Another surprise. Your _guard_ is pregnant," both looked back at the leader with frowns. "A half Joten, half Asgardian child, I believe," Ko went cold and instinctively stepped closer to Loki, not liking the way he was watching her. He was silent for a moment. "We will spare your lives, and your realm, in return for your child," a laugh escaped from Ko before she could contain it.

"Like _hell _you're getting our child," she snarled.

"You heard the woman," Loki replied in a much cooler tone, his eyes filled with disgust as he watched the Frost Giants in front of them.

"Very well, it seems our revenge will happen as we originally planned," the leader decided, and indicated to his men. Just as they went to move, Mjolnir slammed through several of them, shattering them, and a knife lodged into the chest of the Joten that had been behind the leader, who had moved at the last minute.

"I don't believe it will," Rania warned, and Thor held out his hand. Mjolnir hurtled back to him, slamming into another three Frost Giants on its return. Asta suddenly materialised in the midst of the battle, and as Ko went to fight her, Asta turned her dark eyes on her, and smirked, before grabbing the leader of the Frost Giants with a gloved hand, before disappearing again. The last of the Frost Giants panicked without their leader, and were quickly finished off. "Just where on Asgard have you two been for the last few hours?" Rania demanded after they were sure the threat was gone.

"Does that really matter at the moment?" Loki questioned coldly, and actually flinched at the look she gave him.

"Asta took the leader of the Frost Giants," Ko spoke up. "I believe she'll be planning some kind of alliance with them," she was looking a little strained, using her staff for support.

"That's just what we need," Rania muttered in annoyance.

"We should inform father," Thor decided.

"Do what you want. I'm going to bed," Ko told him with a shrug, and began walking. She voiced her complaint when Loki moved to her side and put a hand on her waist, helping her along, but she couldn't hide the shy smile of gratitude that showed. Rania and Thor exchanged looks, before shrugging and going inside as well to report to the All-Father.

"I don't know how many times I have to say this, but stop pushing yourself so much," Ko looked up as Loki spoke. She wanted to argue, but was too exhausted, and could not think of what to say. She looked back down, and he let out a sigh, before hauling her into his arms.

"L-Loki! Put me down!" Ko insisted as he continued walking, carrying her bridal-style as she went red, and guards stared. After a moment of struggling, Ko stopped, knowing that she would not win. Loki smirked down at her victoriously.

"This is what you get for not listening," he told her. Ko 'hmmphed' and pouted, before leaning into him. "Do not worry, I won't let them take our child," he murmured, making her glance up in surprise. "You think I cannot read you after all this time?" Loki questioned, still smirking. Ko blushed, but didn't speak. Her amber eyes slowly started to close, and she stubbornly tried to fight sleep, but as they reached Loki's chambers, it claimed her, making him chuckle. "Perfect timing, as always Koba," he commented softly, shaking his head as he continued to worry about the latest threat that hovered over Asgard.

**Whoops! Almost forgot to update tonight! Hope you guys like this!**


	9. Repairing What Was Broken

Chapter 9: Repairing What Was Broken

"How dare you touch me!" Asta ducked under the furious Frost Giant's arm as it enlarged, with jagged spikes sticking out.

"I just saved your life, you ungrateful icicle!" she spat back, her foot slamming into his stomach and knocking him to the ground.

"_Enough_," Asta's scowl deepened as the Other spoke up, striding towards them. "You were brought here for a reason, Frost Giant," he spoke as Asta folded her arms, watching with a disgusted glare.

"What is this reason?" the Joten asked, his tone full of hostility.

"An alliance," the Other explained shortly, and the Joten straightened up in surprise, lowering his hostile guard. "You want the Casket of Ancient Winters back, we want something as well. You wish for revenge on Asgard? Help us get what we want, and your wishes shall be granted," he promised.

"Why should I trust you?" the Frost Giant demanded. "The last time Jotenheim made an alliance, it got our King killed, and our realm was almost destroyed," he growled.

"We have a common enemy. Loki Odinson tricked you, and he turned on us," Asta spoke up. The Joten glanced at her, his glowing red eyes narrowed at the mention of Loki's name. "What say you, Frost Giant? Will you help us?" she asked, her hand on her sword, ready to cut him down if he refused.

"Kiarr," Asta raised an eyebrow at the Joten's words. "My name is Kiarr, not 'Frost Giant'," he told her. "You will need it to address me, if we are to work together," Asta smirked, and she released her sword.

"Wise decision, _Kiarr_," the Other nodded, also smirking.

1-2-3-4-5

Ko swallowed as she walked to where Loki was waiting to continue teaching her to control her magic. She'd been feeling off since she had woken up, having slept all through the night and most of the morning. And as she'd started walking with the guard, her head had started pounding. She tried to ignore it, but eventually she stopped walking, putting a hand to her head.

"What's wrong?" the guard asked suspiciously as he turned to survey her. Ko didn't reply, and instead collapsed. "Hey!" he exclaimed, kneeling beside her and shaking her. "Fetch a healer!" the guard barked to the servants nearby, and they quickly hurried off. Ko was carried to the Healing Room, and the Healers quickly started to scan her to see what was wrong.

"What happened?" Loki demanded as he stormed in.

"We're working on it now, have patience child," Loki scowled at the elder Healer, who regarded him like he was a small child throwing a tantrum. Ko stirred and her eyes opened, and she blinked up at the Healers still standing over her. Certain that she was not in any life-threatening situations, only two remained examining her.

"What's going on?" Ko asked, her voice weak.

"I do not know…" the older of the two frowned. "All I can tell is that you're completely exhausted," Ko frowned.

"But I only just woke up a little while ago," she stated, which only served to confuse the Healers even more. They continued scanning her, and Ko put a hand to her head as it continued to pound.

"It could be the use of your child's magic," Rania commented as her hands hovered over Ko's stomach. "I suggest you stop using magic. It is putting strain on your body and that is dangerous for both you and your child," Ko frowned, but gave a slight nod. "I think you should return to bed, and let your body recover," Rania told her. Ko opened her mouth to protest.

"She will do exactly that," Loki spoke up as he walked over, not giving Ko a chance to reply. He helped her up, and steered her out of the Healing Room. As soon as they were out of the room, Loki used his magic to bring them both back to his chambers.

"Loki I am fine, I do not need to remain in bed," Ko told him stubbornly, but Loki caught her wrist as she went to walk past him.

"Do not be so foolish," he told her, pushing her back. She was taken by surprise by his actions. Loki sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are not to take part in this war any longer," Ko's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" she demanded, before snapping out of her shock. "What do you take me for, Loki? I am a warrior and I swore to fight to protect-"

"Protect what?" Loki snapped, interrupting her. "Our child? If you continue this foolishness, you're just putting both of you at risk!" he exclaimed.

"I will not sit back and hide Loki!" Ko yelled back, fuelled by the adrenaline of her anger. "You cannot expect me to do this!"

"I do and you will," Loki's voice was firm. He was not going to fold. "I will not lose you Koba. Not because you are too hard-headed to sit back and let others take your place in this fight," he told her, but Ko's eyes remained narrow as she too refused to back down.

"I will not-"

"Kobalos! You are being ordered to remain out of this war," Ko's eyes widened in shock and she took a step back at his snarling tone. He moved towards her and gripped her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "You _will_ _not _fight any more. Not until you have given birth. I have forbidden it," Loki told her in a forceful tone as she stood stunned.

"…yes," Ko managed to speak after a long pause. She then yanked out of his grip and shoved past him, and Loki caught a glimpse of tears starting to form in her eyes before Ko stormed out of his chambers, slamming the door behind her. Loki sighed heavily as guilt weighed down on him, and he put a hand to his face. How could he speak in such a way to the woman he loved so dearly? The only one who had stood by him no matter what he had done. The woman who was willing to carry his half Joten child. He truly was a monster.

Ko moved quickly through the palace of Asgard, her head lowered as she pushed past a couple of servants. She bumped into Rania, and continued on without a word.

"Ko?" Rania blinked as she looked around, choosing to follow the woman until she finally came to a stop outside of the palace, hidden from the guards. "I thought you were going to rest," the Healer spoke as she walked over to Ko, who was sitting with her knees pulled close. She stopped in surprise as she realised that Ko was crying. "What happened?" she asked softly, hesitating at first before she crouched beside her.

"Loki…forbade me from fighting," Ko sniffed, not bothering to wipe her tears as they continued to roll down her cheeks. She was still shaken by the way he had spoken to her. "He-he has never spoken to me like that," more tears spilled from her eyes as they clamped shut, and her shoulders shook with her held in sobs. Rania was silent, surprised by this.

"Ko, you did collapse today. I suspect he is worried for your wellbeing," she spoke up. "By fighting, you risk not only your life, but your child's. And I know you, you are reckless. You were injured only days ago, fighting a skilled swordswoman," Rania reminded her, and Ko opened her eyes.

"I am a warrior Rania, I-"

"Are also going to be a mother," Ko fell silent at Rania's soft words. "You have to take into account that your child cannot take a blow like you can. You agreed to protect Asgard because of your love for your child. For its life. Do you truly wish to risk losing that life?" she asked.

"Never," Ko shook her head quickly. "This child is the most important thing to me. I only wished to continue fighting to protect the life growing within me," more tears spilled down her face as she looked earnest. Rania had never seen such an expression on her face. She smiled at the upset woman.

"This child has changed you. You are more concerned for their safety, than your desire for chaos," Ko blushed and looked down at her hands. "I may not be his biggest fan, but I know Loki cares deeply for you. He would never intentionally hurt you," Rania told her, reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder. Ko did not pull away, instead she smiled weakly.

"Thank you Rania," she told her, and looked up at the sky. "It will be difficult to stay out of this fight, especially with the man I love in the centre of it. But I will try," Ko nodded, finding herself torn at the very thought. She had never been one to run from a fight, to stand back while others died in her place. She had been trained most of her life to lay down her life in a fight. But now there was another life, and she would not risk it like she would risk her own.

"It's been a while since we've sat here," Rania spoke up, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen. Ko smiled in amusement.

"It has been," she agreed. They had not sat together, hidden away from the world, for a long time. It felt odd, to be sitting together like nothing had happened. They continued to sit in silence, for over an hour, before Rania finally cleared her throat and got to her feet.

"I must return to the Healing Room. I was only meant to be gone for a short time," she brushed off her dress, and Ko gave a light laugh.

"I suspect they are still used to it from days past," she stated. Rania would often be dragged into Ko's mayhem, and would be gone much longer than she should have been. "Oh and…" Ko looked awkward as Rania went to walk away, stopping at Ko's words. "You and Thor…congratulations," she spoke awkwardly, avoiding Rania's gaze. The Healer stared at her in surprise, before breaking into a bright smile.

"Thank you Ko," she bowed her head before walking off. Ko sighed, and sat watching the sky for a while longer.

1-2-3-4-5

Ko found herself hesitating at the door of Loki's chambers several hours later. She reached out, her hand lingering over the handle, before she shook her head. She was no coward. Finally she grabbed the handle and pulled the door open, walking inside as the door shut behind her.

Loki, who was been sitting staring into the fire, deep in thought, did not hear her enter. He was so deep in thought that he did not notice her approach, until she placed a hand on his shoulder. Loki jolted, and looked up at her. He got to his feet as Ko watched him with a soft expression.

"Koba, I-" Ko cut him off by pulling him into a fierce kiss. As his initial surprise wore off, he put his hands on her cheeks, kissing her back until their lungs demanded air.

"I will stay out of the fight," Ko stated softly, not breaking eye contact with him. "Because I do not wish for our child to be hurt because of my recklessness. But I have one request," she told him firmly.

"What is it?" Loki breathed, his hands still on her face.

"You stay safe," Ko told him. "Please Loki. I cannot lose you," her hands, which were holding onto his wrists, tightened as she pleaded with him. "I…I was so scared when that Hulk monster attacked you. I do not wish for it to happen again," Loki smiled softly and leaned his forehead against hers.

"And you won't. I will stay safe," he promised, sealing it with a soft kiss. "Can you forgive me for the way I spoke to you earlier?" Loki whispered. Ko rolled her eyes.

"You're a fool Loki. It is forgotten," she told him, kissing him briefly again before moving into his arms. Loki hugged her tightly, hoping that he could keep his promise to her.

**I got so emotional writing when they argued, not going to lie. I'd had it planned for a while, but still. I don't like being mean to my characters, yet I do so anyways!**

**I hope you liked it!**


	10. Staying Behind

Chapter 10: Staying Behind

Ko was pulled from her peaceful sleep by loud banging. She groaned, rolling over into Loki, who sat up, looking dazed from sleep.

"Too early," Ko mumbled covering her face with her hand. "Come back later," Loki chuckled and brushed her hair from her face. Ko squirmed even more, burying her face into the pillow. Loki leaned down, pushing her hand aside to press a soft kiss to her lips. Ko put her hand on his cheek, kissing him back before pulling away as she yawned widely. The banging continued, and Loki rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright," he rolled out of bed and made his way to the door. Ko finally pushed herself up, her brown hair covering her eyes as she yawned again. Loki opened the doors, and frowned at the guard standing.

"Prince Loki, your father has demanded your presence immediately," the guard announced.

"Why?" Loki pushed his hair from his face.

"The first wave has arrived. That is all I have been told," Loki shut the door in the guard's face and strode back into the bedroom, grabbing his clothes as Ko watched from the bed. She got to her feet, and Loki glanced at her quickly. In the last month and a half, her stomach had swollen even more. It was now completely impossible to not notice.

"You're not going," Ko raised an eyebrow at his stern tone.

"Did I say I was?" she asked, walking over to him. Loki pulled on the last of his armour, and Ko reached up to kiss him softly. She didn't speak as he put a hand on her cheek before walking past, lifting his spear before leaving. Ko's eyes burned as she tried not to cry, feeling completely helpless as the door shut behind Loki. This was going to take some getting used to.

1-2-3-4-5

Ko fidgeted awkwardly as she sat in a room with Frigga. The air was tense, and in the distance they could hear fighting going on.

"Worry not child, all will be fine," she looked up from the book she had not really been reading. She had learned to ignore being called 'child' long ago. Ko was more surprised that Frigga had been able to tell that she was worried. She looked at the Queen, and nodded, keeping quiet and lowering her eyes again.

"How…" she spoke up, breaking the silence as it fell again. Frigga looked over in surprise, having been gazing out the window. "How do you keep faith like that? Believe that they will come home safe?" Ko lifted her head, looking much younger with her fearful expression.

"Years of experience," Frigga smiled back. "I have long since grown used to my loved ones go off to war," Ko sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You truly do love my son."

"Of course I do," Ko looked up sharply. "More than anything," she blushed as Frigga smiled. Embarrassed, she returned to her book, but with the yells and clashing of weapons in the distance, she found she couldn't focus.

"Have you thought about getting married?" Ko's amber eyes widened and she went completely red. "Most women get married before they have children, but I suppose you are not like most women," Frigga let out a soft laugh.

"I…never really thought about it," Ko admitted.

"Perhaps you should," Frigga commented, and Ko remained quiet. "In truth, my husband and I had discussed betrothing you and Loki in the past," Ko didn't think it was possible to go even redder, but it happened. She stared at the book in her hands, trying to calm herself. "But with everything, I suppose we believed that it was better if we tried to find someone a little more…calming for Loki," Ko couldn't help but laugh at this point.

"That really didn't work out too well," she shook her head. "Why are you being so kind to me? After all that has transpired, why?" Ko looked to the Queen curiously.

"Despite everything, Loki is still my son, and I love him dearly," Frigga told her with a soft smile. "I see the love between you two. It truly makes him happy that someone can accept him for what he is. And, you are bearing my first grandchild," Ko looked down and put a hand on her swollen stomach, giving a shy smile. "A marriage, even one between you and Loki, may help with the morale of the citizens of Asgard during this time of war," Frigga told her gently.

"You should tell Thor and Rania this. I doubt the marriage between two criminals will help anyone," Ko murmured as her smile fell at the thought. She doubted Loki would even have thought of such things.

"Just keep believing, Kobalos," Ko glanced at the Queen, who had returned her gaze to the window, a smile on her face all the while. Ko frowned and looked down at her book, finally starting to be able to focus on it despite Frigga's words in her head.

The doors opened a while later. Night had fallen long ago, and Ko quickly jolted out of the light sleep she had fallen into. Odin strode in like nothing had happened, rather than the likeness of an old man who had been fighting in a war all day and for most of the night. Thor walked in next, looking weary as he walked to his mother. Rania was by his side, looking exhausted but strong after a long day of healing fallen soldiers. Loki followed them in, walking straight to Ko. Her heart stopped for a moment as she first saw him, covered in blood, but she quickly realised that it was not his blood. Ko flew into his open arms, not wishing to let him go as he held her tightly.

"Do not worry Koba, I will keep our promise," Loki whispered into her ear, before tilting her head up to kiss her fiercely. Ko didn't care that she was getting covered in the blood that had soaked his clothes, but she was still terrified. This was one day down. Who knew if he would come back unscathed the next day? Or the next. All Ko wished was to be fighting by his side, but it was impossible.

"I will hold you to that," Ko murmured back as he pulled away. "The Frost Giants, they were there too, were they not?" she asked softly, and a crease between Loki's eyebrows answered her question for him.

"As predicted, Jotenheim has made an alliance with our enemy," Odin spoke grandly, despite there only being five others in the room. "But we defeated them once, we shall do it again," Ko flinched a little as Loki's grip on her tightened slightly in response, before he glanced down apologetically. The warrior smiled back up at him, shaking it off quickly. Loki was still touchy over the fact that he was a Frost Giant. And Odin's refusal to be subtle didn't help.

"It is getting late, perhaps we should retire?" Frigga questioned, seeing how tired Thor looked as an awkward silence seemed to fall. Rania nodded, looking exhausted too.

1-2-3-4-5

"I appreciate your help today, Rania," Rania looked up as Thor insisted on walking her back to her chambers before he retired to his own. After a long day of rushing about healing those injured on the battle field, Rania was very aware that she needed a bath, and she felt the need to brush her hair and fix her braid.

"I was just doing my job Thor," she smiled, shrugging lightly.

"You saved my life out there. I truly appreciate it, even if you were just doing your job," Thor stopped as they reached the doors to the chambers Rania shared with another two Healers. Thor pulled her into a light kiss, too exhausted to show much affection. "I believe the Chitauri and the Jotens will be back tomorrow, so you should get some sleep," he told her.

"Thor," Rania spoke softly, with hesitation in her eyes as she pulled away from him. "What about Jane Foster?" she finally asked the question that had been bothering her since she and Thor first got together. Pain reflected in Thor's eyes, which made Rania feel sick.

"I…" for once, the blond prince didn't know what to say.

"Please Thor, answer me. Are you just settling for me, since you cannot be with Jane?" Rania pleaded, her eyes wide.

"Of course not!" Thor replied quickly, horrified that she could think such a thing. "I would not be that cruel. I care a great deal for you, more than what I felt for Jane," he told her, gripping her shoulders. Rania felt bad for bringing it up, but she was tired and the thought had been plaguing her for the last month, since they had first gotten together. "I do not care for Jane in that way any longer. I will always be grateful for what she has done for me, but _you_ are the one I care about. The one I…" Thor trailed off, and sighed. "You are the one I love, Rania. Do not ever think otherwise," Rania's eyes widened at his words.

"You…you love me?" Thor blushed, and nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "I love you too Thor," the Healer smiled, brushing her black hair from her face. A smile spread across his face, and he kissed her again. "I will see you in the morning," Rania whispered, brushing his cheek with her hand.

"Yes. Goodnight, my love," Rania couldn't help but smile even more as Thor pressed one last kiss to her lips before striding away, returning to his own chambers. Rania slipped inside, still smiling as she requested one of the servants run her a bath. Despite her joy, she was still worried about the war that was still going on. They were pushing the Chitauri and Jotens back with ease, but it was only the beginning. She hoped it would be over soon.

**Once again almost forgot to update…**

**I actually wrote the scene between Ko and Frigga at 5am…when rather drunk. And by rather drunk, I mean very drunk. I was drinking glasses of Apple Sourz. And I do think it came out ok!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	11. A Stupid Move

Chapter 11: A Stupid Move

Weeks passed, and the fighting continued. For every Chitauri and Joten soldier that was taken down, another two seemed to take its place. The Asgardians were tough, but even Gods had their limits. The Healers were working overtime, and Thor had not seen Rania for days. When he was not fighting, he was sleeping, and occasionally managing to eat. Rania, had been roughly the same, only less eating and more healing. Due to her experience on the battle field, she was one of the few Healers that they had risked putting out in the field amidst the fighting.

"This is getting ridiculous!" one Healer exclaimed, bags under her eyes as she finished healing a soldier and pushed him out of the medial tent that had been set up. "I thought we had been pushing them back!" she sighed as another soldier was carried in; a gaping hole in his stomach from being impaled by a Joten. "Put him there," she ordered.

"We _have _been pushing them back," the oldest Healer there sighed as she hurried over to help.

"There's been no way to cut them off at the source," Rania explained as she rubbed cream on a large black burn left across a soldier's face. "Without a way to stop them coming, they will just continue to attack," the other Healers sighed.

"We need someone out here _now_!" one soldier came barrelling inside, falling over in his hurry. His side was bleeding badly, and he looked pale. Rania passed the cream to another Healer and moved to the fallen man. "Fandral of the Warriors 3 has been badly injured!" Rania sighed heavily and grabbed some supplies. She nodded to a much shorter Healer, and they hurried out into the battle. Rania cut through any soldiers that made to hit her, and heard Volstagg's roaring before she spotted the large warrior.

"Volstagg!" Rania called out to him, and Volstagg glanced around, before hitting another Chitauri with his axe.

"Lady Rania! Here!" he gestured behind him, where Fandral was lying with two holes in his torso, one in his stomach and one in his chest.

"You just _had _to get injured, Fandral," Rania crouched beside him, sprinkling already crushed dust onto one of the wounds. The other Healer knelt beside them, working on the other.

"Well it seems the only way to see you these days," Fandral croaked, weak from the blood loss.

"Fandral, I would appreciate it if you did not hit on my lady," Thor laughed as his hammer slammed into the face of a Frost Giant.

"'_Your lady_'?" Rania repeated with an incredulous stare. "Thor, do not make me hurt you," she warned lightly, but she was smiling as Fandral chuckled lightly. "I think you should take some time out Fandral. Come back with us, it seems that you've broken at least two ribs," Rania told him.

"No, I'll be fine," Fandral insisted as he managed to get to his feet, and staggered, almost falling before Rania caught him. "Perhaps I should go back," he nodded as Rania smirked a little. Until a sword stabbed through her lower chest, and everything seemed to turn grey and slow down. Rania looked down, a trace of her smirk still on her face as Fandral stared in horror.

"It's pathetic how easy it is to sneak up on you," Asta hissed mockingly as she yanked her sword free.

"No!" Thor roared as he turned to see Rania collapse, blood pouring from her chest. Asta smirked, cutting through the other Healer's chest, cutting her almost in half as she attempted to help Rania. She hit the ground, already dead, before Asta ducked to avoid Thor's powerful swing, which was so fierce he smashed the heads of three Frost Giants and a Chitauri soldier before he was able to stop the momentum.

"Have fun now," Asta winked, striding off and cutting through every soldier in her path, even if they were on her side. Thor seemed to have gone into genocide mode, slamming through every soldier as Volstagg heaved Rania into his arms and rushed back to the other Healers, followed by Fandral and Hogun, who opened a path for him. Loki spun, aiming a knife at Asta. However, Thor slammed past him on his rampage, and the knife nicked Asta's cheek.

"Dammit Thor, stop this madness!" Loki barked at him as Asta turned her head to smirk at Loki.

"The greatest hope you had for this battle is in a mindless rampage. Eventually he will be cut down too, and you shall lose," she told him. Loki didn't rise to her bait, taking down a charging Frost Giant with another knife, before he slammed his spear into the chest of a Chitauri soldier.

"I do not believe your move was the wisest," Loki told Asta, who had not moved from where she stood, blood dripping down her cheek. She just laughed, and continued on, until a knife embedded in her back. Asta managed to muffle her cry of pain, and she whirled around. He'd managed to catch a chink in her armour. Loki's eyes glittered as Asta launched at him, her blade slamming against his spear.

"And that was not your wisest move either, _prince_," she snarled. Loki just smirked, and forced her back as he jabbed at her with the end of his weapon. They took out those around them with ease, and Asta was scowling as she was unable to pull free the knife still buried in her back. "What are you planning?" she demanded as her sword slammed against his spear again. Loki didn't reply, pressing harder against her and forcing her back. He stabbed at her again, missing as Asta sidestepped. Loki's eyes widened, and she smirked darkly as she swung at his head. However, once again, her sword passed through him and the illusion disappeared. Before Asta could recover, something smashed into her arm and threw her several metres, crashing into everyone in her path.

"That was just a taste of what is to come," Thor snarled as he stormed towards the fallen warrior, whose dark eyes were clamped closed as pain screamed in her arm. It was definitely broken. The intense pain made her want to be sick. How could she have fallen for such an obvious trick?

"I will _kill _you for this," Asta snarled, disappearing as Thor reached her.

"Coward," Thor spat, glancing at Loki and nodding as the younger prince watched him. They continued to fight, hoping that with Asta out of the fight for a while, they might be able to push the enemy forces back even further, and find a way to stop them at the source.

1-2-3-4-5

Ko looked up from her book as the doors opened and Loki strode in, looking exhausted. She sighed as he went straight to his books, and got to her feet.

"Loki…you haven't slept in days. Get some rest," Ko pleaded as she walked over to him. His armour was covered in blood once again.

"I cannot. I must find a way to cut the Chitauri off at the source," Loki replied softly, not looking up from what he read. "If the Chitauri are defeated, the Frost Giants will break the alliance. We must destroy the main Chitauri body," he explained, and Ko sighed, putting a hand to his cheek.

"You haven't slept in days. You've barely eaten. How do you expect to succeed, if you collapse?" she forced him to look at her as she knelt beside him. "You forced me to stay out of this war, and I have done so. Yet you don't keep your end of the agreement!" tears were burning in the corners of Ko's eyes as he watched her silently. "You…" Ko went to speak, before her eyes travelled down to his side. "You're hurt!" she exclaimed, and Loki finally seemed to feel the pain of the wound in his side. He went to dismiss it, but Ko had yanked him to his feet and pulled him along before he could.

"Koba, it is nothing, let me go," Loki ordered, but she ignored him. She pushed him so he was forced to sit on the bed, and in his exhaustion he could not fight her off as she managed to pull his armour off his chest. His pale chest was covered in blood and a couple of bruises that his armour had not prevented.

"You are too tired to even heal yourself Loki," Ko murmured gently, and placed a hand over the long cut on his side, making him flinch.

"You were told not to use your magic," Loki caught her hand, but she pulled away and healed him quickly. Loki flinched as it stung, and Ko stood up.

"I have refrained from using magic long enough to use a little to heal you," her voice was hard, and Loki got to his feet as she walked away.

"Koba-"

"No Loki!" Ko whirled around. "You swore you would keep safe! Instead you make me fear for you every day, fear that you will not return!" she exclaimed angrily. Loki walked towards her, catching her arms. Ko attempted to pull away, but Loki kept a tight grip on her as he pulled her into his bare chest.

"I did not think you were such a worrier, Koba," Loki teased gently, and flinched as her fist slammed against his chest, hitting a particularly painful bruise.

"Go to bed Loki," she told him, attempting to pull away again.

"Only if you join me," he smirked down at her, and Ko rolled her eyes in exasperation as she blushed, but didn't resist when he kissed her softly.

"You need to sleep," Ko insisted, and Loki just smirked more and kissed her again, making Ko sigh, but smile all the same.

1-2-3-4-5

Rania stirred, finally coming to. Her chest ached, and when she moved slightly, Rania couldn't help but let out a groan of pain. A pair of large but gentle hands clasped her hand, and Rania opened her blue eyes to find Thor sitting beside her, looking exhausted by worried.

"Hey," Rania croaked, and Thor seemed to relax a little.

"Hey," he smiled back at her. Rania glanced around, and found that she was in the Healing Room, back in the palace of Asgard. She remembered the blade stabbing her through the chest, and then darkness, with Asta taunting her.

"How long have I been out?" Rania asked, unsure if she could sit up. Her chest ached from breathing alone. She had no idea what it'd be like to move.

"A few hours. It is almost daybreak," Thor told her, and Rania narrowed her eyes.

"And you have not slept," her accusation was more of a statement.

"I…no. I have not slept," Thor admitted, lowering his eyes. "I was too worried…I couldn't leave you," Rania sighed, unable to be angry at him. She reached out with her other hand and clasped his hands, smiling weakly at him.

"I'm ok Thor. Please, get some rest before you have to go off again," she told him. Thor looked reluctant to leave her side. "Please Thor, for me," she smiled at him, despite the pain in her chest. The blond prince finally nodded, and got up. He pressed a scratchy kiss to her forehead, his beard scratching her skin and making her giggle.

"I will see you soon," Thor promised, managing a smile before he left, to finally get some sleep.

**Needless to say, Jen wasn't too happy with part of this chapter! But at least she lived! I needed a reason for Asta to hate Thor, and vice versa…**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. A Turn for the Worse

Chapter 12: A Turn for the Worse

Rania sighed as she stared up at the ceiling of the Healing Room. She was not happy, to say the least. She wasn't allowed to return to her post. She wasn't allowed to even leave her bed. It was getting ridiculous.

"Can I _please _leave?" at least she could sit up at this point.

"Rania, you are one of the best Healers I have ever had the fortune to work with," the elder Healer sighed as she looked over at her. "But you are one of the worst patients I have had the _misfortune _to have to treat," she told her with another sigh. "You were _stabbed_, Rania. Through the _chest_. If Volstagg hadn't gotten you back when he did, it is unlikely that you would have lived," Rania knew that it was unlikely that she would ever be able to repay that debt.

"But I _did _live. And I feel fine!" Rania insisted, but this was a downright lie. "So may I _please _return to my post?" she pleaded. The Healer just surveyed her with a stern expression. She knew that Rania was lying.

"You're as terrible a liar as the Prince you care so much about," Rania frowned, and blushed at her words, but as she went to speak the Healer simply turned and walked away.

"This is madness…" Rania grumbled, lying back down and wincing as her chest protested. "I need to get out of here soon…or I will go crazy…" she mumbled to herself.

1-2-3-4-5

Ko sat up straight at a loud crash. She looked around, fearing that she'd been caught by Loki, but to her relief it was only a servant girl.

"S-sorry!" the girl yelped as she scrambled to clean up the broken jug that she had dropped when bringing it in. Ko sighed, shutting over the book she had been looking over and getting to her feet. She'd been looking up what she'd pulled Loki away from a few nights ago now, hoping that she'd be able to find something useful. Seeing the girl struggle to clean up the broken mess, Ko walked over and crouched beside her. "N-no, it-it's ok," the girl stammered, but was ignored. "My lady, you should not be…in your condition-"

"I'm pregnant, not dying," Ko rolled her eyes as she cut her off. "And if you do not wish for me to have to do this, perhaps you shouldn't drop it in the first place," she commented.

"Y-yes…" the girl mumbled, her eyes on the floor. "For-forgive me," Ko scoffed as she stood up and the girl finished cleaning everything up.

"It was just a broken jug," she shrugged, walking back over to the books. "What happened to your arm anyway?" Ko asked, a little curious as to why the girl had her arm in a sling.

"I…I fell," the girl swallowed, keeping her eyes on the ground as she straightened up. "Down the stairs to the kitchen," she explained.

"Oh," Ko sat back down and opened the book again. The servant excused herself and left the room as Ko became focused again. The girl rolled her eyes as soon as she left, and the broken jug and the tray disappeared from her hand.

"I can't believe I can't even attack her now…the sooner she has this child the better," she hissed, glancing in a mirror, which betrayed her true appearance. "That bastard prince Thor will pay for this…they will all pay," she glanced to her arm, which had been badly broken by Thor's hammer. As she turned the corner, she walked into someone.

"Watch where you're going, stupid-" Loki stopped dead in his words as he stared at the fallen girl, who looked up at him in surprise. She quickly began apologising, getting to her feet and bowing deeply. However, as she did, his hand found her neck and he slammed her against the wall. "You honestly think that you can deceive me?" Loki snarled.

"What gave it away?" the illusion fell away to show Asta's true appearance. She smirked up at him, despite his hand wrapped tightly around her neck.

"So many things. You are not so skilled in magic that you can deceive me," Asta's smirk only widened at his words.

"How odd, considering I've been impersonating this girl for several months. Your precious _Koba _didn't notice a thing," she sneered, and surprise showed in Loki's green eyes before he could hide it. This brief moment was all Asta needed, and she reached up, grabbing his neck with her good arm. "But now it ends," she laughed, and Loki found his body quickly turning to black smoke. Before he could counter it with his own magic, it was too late, and they disappeared.

1-2-3-4-5

Loki was thrown to his knees before he had even registered completely what was happening. After the initial shock had worn off, the familiarity of the place made itself known to him. And it made him sick to his stomach. He'd hoped he'd never have to return to such a dark place.

"Welcome back, Loki," Loki pushed himself up at the Other's words. However, as soon as he was on his feet, a force caught him across the face so forcefully that he was knocked back off his feet. He slammed to the ground hard, and barely heard Asta's mocking laughter over the ringing in his ears.

"It's good to see you too," Loki spat the blood from his mouth and looked up.

"Traitor," Asta's foot connected with his chest, and Loki rolled along the dirt as pain exploded through his body. This was bad. This was very bad. She'd broken a couple of his ribs. "You were given exactly what you demanded, yet you failed us! And then, you turned on us!" Asta snarled as she yanked him up with her good arm. As Loki opened his mouth to speak, a large hand wrapped around his throat and yanked him away from Asta.

"You killed my King. _Your _king," Kiarr snarled as Loki looked up at him. The Frost Giant's hand was wrapped too tightly around his throat for him to speak, or breathe. "I will kill you myself," he promised, only for the Other to break Loki free. He tossed the black haired prince to the ground.

"That was not part of the deal," the Other told him in a growl. Kiarr let out a low snarl, but did not challenge him.

"Fighting over me, I'm flattered," Loki got to his feet, spitting out more blood. "But you have one thing wrong," his expression was dark as he turned to Kiarr. "He is not my King. You are more of an idiot than these two if you believe that I care for you Frost Giants," he spat. "I killed a pathetic Frost Giant. A murderer, who clung to a kingdom on the brink of disappearing, in the hopes that one day he could steal his lost treasure back from an old man," Kiarr let a roar and launched at Loki, who fell into a fighting stance. The Frost Giant fell through him, crashing to the ground.

"You are a one trick pony, and it is beginning to get old," Asta snarled, catching Loki before he could escape. He bit back a curse as her sword raked his leg. He barely managed to stay standing as blood poured down his leg.

"There is a reason you have not killed me yet. What is it you want from me?" he spat out.

"I think you know what we want," the Other turned to face him, smirking.

"I doubt even you are stupid enough to believe that I can bring you the Tesseract," Loki growled in reply, but Asta gave a light laugh, returning her sword to her side as she walked around. Kiarr had gotten to his feet again, and was watching silently.

"We will have the Tesseract, in time," Asta told him confidently. Loki's eyes narrowed as he knew instantly what they were after.

"No," he spoke firmly.

"We are not giving _you_ the choice, fool," the Other nodded to Kiarr, who gripped Loki's arms, holding them behind his back. "Your foolish woman will give up her child willingly, or help us destroy Asgard," Loki barked out a laugh.

"Clearly you have not been watching Kobalos as well as you believe," he told them, struggling in Kiarr's grip. "You are a fool if you believe that she would submit to you," Asta laughed now, walking over to him.

"Oh, she will," her finger brushed his chin, running up it and pushing his head up as he watched her coldly. To his horror, she began to change form, taking on a familiar appearance. Loki went cold as it seemed as if he was staring into a mirror. One that was smirking back darkly. Loki struggled again, before Kiarr released him. Loki's double then punched him across the face, and Loki crashed to the ground. "_I'm a monster_."

"Stop," Loki growled, but Asta just gave a mocking laugh.

"_How could she ever love me?"_ she continued in his voice, speaking his darkest thoughts. "_Why is she willing to carry my child? I am a monster…I destroy everything I touch_. _And how can my brother still care for me after everything I've done to him?_" she mocked. "You are pathetic," Asta sneered mockingly. "When you first appeared before us, I thought you were interesting. Now I see you for what you really are. A little boy looking for love that will never come," Loki was on his feet in an instant, and managed to strike Asta before Kiarr slammed his fist into Loki's stomach.

"Enough mocking, Asta. Go," the Other told the still standing double. Asta rubbed her cheek, and smirked, disappearing. "Do not kill him," the Other told Kiarr, turning and walking away. Kiarr smirked, and Loki looked up. Things had just gotten far worse.

**Sorry guys, but I'm not sure when I'll next be able to update! A friend is coming up from Galway until Friday, so it'll be Friday at the latest! Terrible timing with this ending too!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. A Way

Chapter 13: A Way

Ko stared down at her hands in silent shock. She'd done it. She'd actually done it. Well, it was her child that had done it. Somehow, she knew the exact location of the Chitauri and their leaders. She got to her feet, fighting the urge to go on the attack.

"Somehow I doubt that'd go well," she mumbled with a giddy laugh, leaving quickly and walking down through the palace of Asgard. Loki had not returned to her, so she assumed he had gone for food, for once. As she walked into the dining hall, she found Thor, along with Sif and the Warriors 3, and gave a slight frown.

"Kobalos?" Thor noticed her standing awkwardly in the doorway, looking around.

"Where is Loki?" she asked, looking around with the frown still on her face.

"I assumed he had returned to you," Thor stood up and walked over to her. "I have not seen him since this morning," a bad feeling settled in the pit of Ko's stomach at his words.

"I saw him only minutes ago," Sif spoke shortly, not looking over. She, like the others looked beaten, bloody and exhausted. She glanced over, and raised an eyebrow. "And I do now too," she looked back down.

"What is going on here?" Loki asked as he strode in. Both Thor and Ko looked around quickly. "I did not expect to find you here, Koba," before anyone knew what was happening, Ko had grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"Who are you?" she snarled angrily.

"What? Koba, what are you doing?" Loki choked, staring down at her with wide eyes. Thor had called on his hammer, his blue eyes narrowed darkly. Sif and the Warriors 3 were staring in confusion.

"What is going on?" Volstagg questioned as the other three warriors stood up.

"Who are you?" Ko demanded again, ignoring the others as Loki continued to stare at her. Finally, he let out a laugh, and his lips curled in a smirk.

"I'm impressed," he spoke in a silky voice, not attempting to break free. "I did not expect you to see through my magic. And I certainly did not expect the overgrown prince to sense anything," Loki's form changed, and rage blazed through Ko's eyes as she glared at Asta.

"You," Thor snarled as he gripped his hammer tighter, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"Me," Asta spoke mockingly, mimicking his voice.

"Where is Loki?" Ko demanded. Red flickered across the amber of her eyes, and Asta felt her neck begin to burn.

"Yeah, you do that, and I tell you nothing," Asta warned her quickly. The last burn had only just healed. Ko let out a low growl, but the red disappeared from her eyes and her skin, which had been starting to mottle blue, returned to normal. "Good girl," the rage in Ko's eyes increased, but she managed to refrain from using her magic. "Your precious _monster _is out of your reach. And if you don't give up your child, he will remain that way," Asta told her, yanking Ko's hand from her neck.

"You think I won't find a way to save him?" Ko questioned, twitching a little as she prepared to attack again.

"Possibly, but I doubt he will live that long, considering he has been left alone with the leader of the Frost Giants," Ko's eyes widened, and Asta winked. "Tick tock, _Koba_," Asta disappeared and Ko punched the wall as she let out a furious yell.

"Worry not," Thor placed a hand on her shoulder. "We will find him," he told her, and Ko glanced up at him, before breaking into a smirk.

"Yes, we will, because I found the passage that leads straight to them," she told him. Thor blinked in surprise, releasing her shoulder as Ko turned around.

"You have?" Sif questioned as she walked over, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "Then why haven't you told anyone?" she demanded. Ko just regarded her with indifference.

"Because I only just found it. What, you think I kept it quiet? You jump to conclusions far too quickly," she told her calmly.

"Enough," Thor cut in before Sif could speak. "We will go to my father," he told them. "We will save my brother," he decided, turning and walking out of the dining hall, leading the group to his father.

1-2-3-4-5

Odin sat in silence, processing what he had just been told. He too, looked exhausted from the war. It was clearly taking its toll on him like everyone else.

"If we go on the attack now, we can end this war father," Thor was saying. "And save Loki as well," Odin was frowning, not taking his eyes off Ko as his son spoke.

"It seems too easy," the All-Father spoke after a tense moment of silence. "Our enemies taking Loki, and a passage being found? If I send troops now, they could overrun us."

"Then I shall go!" Thor volunteered.

"No!" Odin spoke loudly. "It is far too dangerous, even for you my son," he told him, leaning back and sighing heavily.

"So you will leave Loki to die?" Ko spoke up, staring up in horror at him. She could barely comprehend his words.

"He is my son, and I love him," Odin stated. "But this is far too dangerous a mission for Asgard. We are at war, and if our enemy were to get their hands on the Tesseract, the whole of the 9 realms would be at their mercy," he told the group standing before him.

"You love him…" Ko scoffed, taking a step forwards. Thor grabbed her arm, holding her back with ease, and Ko glared with disgust up at the King. She opened her mouth to say something, before turning, yanking her arm from Thor's grip as she stormed off.

"Do not be so arrogant to think that you are the only one who cares for Loki, Kobalos," Ko stopped at Odin's sharp words. Her fists clenched and unclenched, and she scoffed again, before walking out without another word.

"What an old fool…" Ko spat under her breath as she stormed towards her chambers. She was shaking a little with the combined fear for Loki, and anger towards Odin. "I will do this myself," she muttered. Not that she had been planning otherwise.

"You can't," Ko looked around at Thor, and narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"You think you can stop me?" she challenged. Thor gave a light laugh, raising his hands.

"I mean you can't do this yourself," Ko's glare dropped and she stared at him incredulously. "I will be joining you," he told her.

"You…you will?" she blinked, tilting her head as he gave a light laugh.

"Of course I will. He is my brother, and despite everything, I still love him," Thor told her. "I would not have you go, but I suppose I have no choice in the matter," Ko broke into a grin, nodding in agreement. He was correct.

"Your father won't be happy with you," she pointed out. Thor just shrugged, grinning.

"And neither will I," both whirled around at Rania's voice. She was standing with her arms folded, not looking happy, but it was obvious that she was still in a lot of pain.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," Thor told her, walking over to her quickly.

"Thor, do you not remember what happened the last time you disobeyed your father's orders?" Rania ignored his words, scowling at him. Thor didn't know what to say as she watched him, before sighing. "I, I don't want to lose you Thor, I can't," she looked up at him, her blue eyes filled with worry.

"Rania, I must do this," Thor told her quietly, looking around quickly. "Loki is my brother. I cannot leave him to this fate. And if we can destroy the main body of the Chitauri, all this fighting will be done," he explained. Rania still looked hesitant, before Ko walked over. Rania opened her mouth to speak, but Ko flung out her hand, covering the injured Healer's eyes.

"What are you-" Rania's words were cut off as magic pulsed through her, and she fell back.

"What did you do?" Thor demanded as he caught her quickly, lifting her into his arms.

"I just used a little magic to knock her out. We don't have time for you to convince her to return to the Healing Room and let us go," Ko told him with an air of impatience. "Now come on, bring her back there and then we shall go," Thor sighed, but nodded and hurried off. Ko turned and walked off to get ready herself.

1-2-3-4-5

Loki was thrown to the ground once again, and spat up more blood. Everywhere hurt, everywhere was damaged and he was certain that at least a few of his bones were broken. Kiarr gave a low laugh as he stood above him. He'd been using Loki as his own personal punching bag for a while now. Minutes, hours, days, Loki had no clue. He'd been slipping in and out of consciousness the entire time.

"Get up, little boy," Kiarr growled as he grew bored of watching Loki just lying in front of him. Loki didn't bother, knowing that as soon as he got up, he'd be thrown to the ground again. And he wasn't even sure if he _could _get up. His left arm was snapped in two places and stuck out at an angle that wasn't natural, and the rest of his body ached as well.

"So this is how it ends for one who claimed to be a King," the Other commented in his low growl of a voice, watching the one sided attack. Loki glanced up, his vision blurry as he glared at him.

"She knew," Kiarr glanced around as Asta appeared, massaging her throat and not looking happy.

"Could the child's magic be so great?" the Other questioned curiously as Asta rested her hand on her hip.

"I'm not sure. The thick headed Prince knew as well," she reported. "I don't believe that it was her brat's magic," Asta glanced at Loki, who was still lying on the ground, listening to every word they spoke. "I must report to the Master," she walked off, and Loki allowed himself a faint glimmer of hope. Ko hadn't fallen for her lies. Then his hope disappeared. He knew _exactly _what she would do next.

Loki wasn't allowed any more time to rest, as he was yanked back up by his cape, and looked up at Kiarr. The Frost Giant gave a mocking laugh, and swung a punch. However, Loki managed to use the last of his strength to slam his last knife into Kiarr's gut. Kiarr let out an agonising roar and threw Loki into a large rock. The black haired prince felt the last of his ribs shatter, and he collapsed to the ground as Kiarr clutched at his stomach.

"You will pay for that!" the Frost Giant roared, rage clouding him as he barrelled towards Loki. However, a staff slammed through his head, and he collapsed to the ground, dead.

"I warned you what would happen if you touched him again," Ko spat, and stepped over the Frost Giant's lifeless body. The Other smirked. So she'd found them.

**So yeah, the last few days have flown in and one of my best friends who I haven't seen since New Years is here for the weekend so I kinda forgot about updating until earlier today…sorry! Hope this chapter is ok!**

**Let me know what ya think!**


	14. A Trap of their Own

Chapter 14: A Trap of their Own

"No…" Loki mumbled, more blood bubbling from his mouth. Ko watched him, a sick feeling washing over her as she surveyed the damage done to him, before she looked up at the Other with an indifferent expression. Barely controlled fury made her twitch a little, and the Other could see it clearly. She walked over to Loki, kneeling beside him. Her fingertips brushed his cheek, and her eyes filled with tears as he looked up at her.

"Oh Loki…" she murmured. He barely heard her, but ignored the pain screaming through him and moved his unbroken arm, clasping her hand with his. Ko covered his hand with her other, holding it as tightly as she dared. It was slippery from the blood, which only made more tears burn at her eyes.

"Don't…" blood bubbled from his mouth as he attempted to speak. "Go back…don't do…some…thing…stupid," Loki managed to say, despite his aching chest trying to prevent him from speaking. Ko smiled softly down at him, lifting his hand to kiss it, ignoring the blood.

"Don't worry, I have it all planned out," she told him, before reluctantly letting go of his hand and standing up again. She glanced over at the Other, who just watched in amusement as she glared at him hatefully.

"I see you found us," he spoke, and Ko rested a hand on her hip.

"Wasn't too difficult in the end," she told him. Even her voice carried her rage in it.

"You know what we want," the Other told her, not moving from where he stood. Ko gave a dark chuckle, leaning on her staff casually.

"But you know what I will say," she told him. "I will not give you my child. And I will not help you win your foolish war against Asgard," the Other growled at Ko's words.

"Then you came here with only the intent to die," he said, but Ko shook her head.

"Don't be stupid," she told him, a slight smirk showing on her face. "I came here to get Loki back. And to finish you idiots off to get the All-Father off my back," Ko explained, before hearing footsteps coming towards them.

"All by yourself," Asta spoke flatly as she watched her. Her sword was already drawn, but hung by her side, showing that she didn't find her at all threatening. "You honestly thought that you could save your precious prince, defeat us, and get back to Asgard?" she questioned, watching as Ko nodded confidently. "While you're 4 months pregnant," Ko nodded again.

"I could be 9 months pregnant, blind, have both arms behind my back, and still defeat you," she told Asta, who let out a low growl.

"Last chance, girl," the Other started walking towards her. "Give up your child or help us destroy Asgard, or watch as we kill the…_man_ you love, and then yourself," he warned.

"I choose none of the above," Ko opted. "You see, there's one thing you're _very _wrong about," she explained, grinning at them confidently.

"Oh?" Asta couldn't keep the curiosity out of her voice. "And what is that?" she asked. Ko turned her head, and smirked widely at her.

"That I came here alone," with that, her eyes seemed to gleam, and Thor, the Warriors 3, and Sif seemed to appear out of nowhere. Asta let out a furious shriek, and threw herself at Ko, who winked, and shattered as Asta passed through her illusion.

"I did not think the All-Father would have allowed such an attempt at rescue, pathetic as it is," the other growled as he took on the Warriors 3.

"Pathetic? I think you'll find it not so pathetic when we are done here," Fandral laughed as he stabbed at him. The Other avoided it, and snapped his fingers. Chitauri seemed to spring up everywhere, running at the group in their attack. As the soldiers began to dominate the focus of the battle, Asta stepped back, having been struggling to take on Thor and Sif. Her almost black eyes scanned the dark battlefield, before landing on Ko, who was taking out the Chitauri that got too close to Loki's still form.

"Forget your brat, I'm going to kill you now myself," Asta hissed. She moved slowly until she was behind the brown haired warrior. She raised her sword, and moved to strike her down. However, a hand caught Asta's ankle before she could catch Ko, and she looked down at Loki as Ko whirled around. "Do not worry, I will kill you too," Asta snarled, kicking Loki aside so he released her ankle.

"How will you do that when you are dead?" Asta barely managed to block Ko's swing, which was so powerful that a tremor of pain ran up her arm. Ko's expression was blank, but there was a ferocity in her eyes that made even Asta feel a little scared. The two fought to the best of their ability, and Asta quickly realised that Ko hadn't taken their previous fights that seriously. And now she dominated the battle, despite being pregnant and out of action for the last two months. Of course, it did not help that Asta's arm was broken. More Chitauri swarmed them, and Ko took them out with little effort, while continuing to push Asta back.

"Enough of this…" Asta stepped back as Ko took out more of the Chitauri. Her body ached from the multiple blows that Ko had landed, and her arm was protesting at being moved so much.

"After what you've done, it'll never be enough," Ko spoke coldly, running at her again. However, as she swung, Asta took a breath and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"_Traitor_!" the Other roared furiously, having seen her abandon the battle. "Coward!" he continued his temper tantrum. "You will regret this, Asta!" he yelled his promise into the air.

"Thor!" Ko turned her head to the blond prince as he took out the Chitauri with effortless swings of Mjolnir. "You know what to do!" she called to him as he hurled his hammer in an attack. Thor glanced at her and nodded, holding out his hand and summoning Mjolnir back to him. He began to spin it rapidly, breaking up the ground so rocks slammed into the Chitauri still foolish enough to run at him. The other warriors had backed up instantly, knowing what was coming.

"No!" the Other roared as he too realised what Thor was about to do. He threw himself at the Prince, but was too late. Thor thrust Mjolnir into the air, and lightning struck the airship above. It exploded as blinding light flooded the area, making everyone flinch and clamp their eyes shut. When they were able to open them again, they found the Chitauri lying motionless on the ground, and the Other was no-where to be found.

"Did we win?" Volstagg broke the silence with his question, and Thor gave a light laugh.

"I believe we did my friend," he clapped Volstagg on the shoulder. Ko instantly turned and returned to Loki's side, kneeling beside him.

"I…thought I said…nothing stupid," Loki opened his eyes as she touched his shoulder. He looked up at her concerned face, and gave a low laugh that just caused more blood to spill from his mouth. He was going to die here. He knew it. But at least, he was able to see the woman he loved one last time before he did.

"Come on Loki, stay with me," Ko pleaded as his eyes started to close. "We'll get you back to the Healers," the desperation broke through her strong voice. Loki struggled to stay awake, focusing on her voice, but he was so exhausted, and even breathing hurt like hell.

"We must go now if we are to save my brother," Thor walked over and lifted Loki as gently as he could, but his brother's face contorted with the pain anyway. Ko stood up, managing to focus long enough on her magic, to take them back to Asgard.

1-2-3-4-5

Rania's eyes flew open as soon as she regained consciousness, and she sat up quickly. She regretted this movement instantly, and put a hand to her chest. She thought back to what had happened before she blacked out. At first, she couldn't remember, but after a moment, she finally remembered Ko using her magic to knock her out.

"Oh, I will kill her if she survives this foolish mission," she hissed her promise. "And Thor too," she added, before looking up at another Healer who was walking by.

"You're awake," she commented, rather unnecessarily. "Prince Thor informed us that you went for a walk, but the pain became too much for you," yep, Rania was definitely going to kill them. "How are you feeling now?" the Healer asked as she walked over to her. '_Downright murderous, but let's not say that_,' Rania thought to herself. That may get a few people into trouble.

"I'm fine," she settled on saying. The Healer looked less than convinced, but she was spared any more questions when a large group of familiar faces appeared in the middle of the room. All were filthy and Ko was covered in blood, while Thor held a bloody man that after a moment Rania finally realised was Loki.

"We need help over here!" Thor's grand voice echoed around the Healing Room, and what seemed to be all the Healers that had not been sent to help on the battlefield rushed over. They had Thor set Loki down on a bed, and Rania felt sick as she saw the amount of blood on his armour.

"You need to leave," the elder Healer told them.

"I am _not_ leaving him," Ko replied, and the older woman looked down at her with the expression one would give a small child throwing a tantrum.

"And just what do you expect to do here?" Ko opened her mouth, but no words came out. Tears were rolling down her face by this point. She took a step forwards, but Hogun caught her arms and pulled her back. Ko turned to look at him, and red flickered across her eyes as her skin started to turn blue. For a moment, the taller man thought she was going to attack him, but the blue disappeared and she sighed. He pulled her out with Fandral, Sif and Volstagg, and after a moment of hesitation, Thor left too. The Healers got to work, blocking any view of what they were doing, as they worked to try and save Loki.

**Kinda got addicted to Catherine again. Finished it last night at long last, and spent several hours playing it today. All I see are blocks guys, my brain is mush!**

**Hope you like this chapter anyways!**


	15. A Lingering Threat

Chapter 15: A Lingering Threat

The dull throb of pain greeted Loki as soon as he began to regain consciousness. It was not as bad as it had been, but the sluggish feeling he had told him that he had been heavily medicated. He heard soft breathing beside him, and finally dared to open his eyes. After the bite of pain the light dealt, he adjusted to it and turned his head to find Ko, fast asleep in the chair beside him. She had been cleaned up since returning to Asgard, he assumed someone had managed to convince her to leave his side long enough to do so.

Loki reached out slowly, willing his muscles to work against the drugs, and took her hand gently. Ko stirred immediately, her amber eyes opening slowly. The haze of sleep quickly wore off, and she looked around quickly. The relief in her face was obvious as she smiled at him, squeezing his hand lightly.

"You weren't careful," she told him in a cracked voice, willing herself not to cry. She'd already done far too much of that.

"You didn't stay out of it," Loki replied, his voice breaking as even his throat hurt. Ko couldn't help but laugh at his reply.

"We are _terrible_ at keeping promises, aren't we?" she smiled, and Loki pulled at her hand as he managed to force himself into a sitting position. Ko moved off the seat and into his open arms, hugging him as tightly as she dared.

"Are you crying?" Loki questioned as he heard her sniff.

"No!" she spoke quickly, far too quickly. "Don't be stupid," Ko told him, but she didn't look up.

"Are you trying to lie to me, Koba?" Loki spoke softly, smirking widely. "Trying to lie to the Prince of Lies?" Ko looked up at him, her eyes rimmed red, and sighed, shaking her head.

"You're definitely feeling better," she muttered, and Loki laughed lightly, but it was cut short as his chest protested with pain. It seemed his medication was wearing off. Ko forced him to lie back down, ignoring his own protests. Eventually a Healer came in and insisted on giving him more painkillers.

"You should get some sleep," Loki told Ko as he yawned widely. "Or perhaps food," he'd heard her stomach growl earlier. Ko looked hesitant to leave his side, but gave a nod as her stomach growled loudly.

"Ok," she whispered. She stood up, finally releasing his hand. "You get some rest too," she told him, and kissed him before turning to walk about.

"Koba," Loki caught her hand quickly. His green eyes were unfocused, a sight that Ko had never witnessed before. "Before…before you go," he suddenly seemed hesitant, and pulled Ko back to him with what little strength he could muster. "I love you…" he suddenly announced. Ko giggled, and opened her mouth to respond, when he spoke again. "Marry me," Loki's words made her freeze.

"Wh-what?" she stared at him, her mouth hanging open slightly in complete surprise.

"You heard me Koba," he stated, not letting go of her hand. "Marry me," Loki managed to focus his eyes on the stunned woman.

"You…I…" Ko couldn't find the right words. Finally she smiled, and pressed a light kiss to his lips. "If you remember asking me once your medication wears off, then yes, I will marry you," Loki broke into a smile, before finally sleep claimed him. Ko was glad, so then he didn't see her blush, and smile goofily as she left the Healing Room.

1-2-3-4-5

Ko groaned as she managed to clamber out of her seat. Almost 5 more months had passed, and she was now very, _very _pregnant. She rested a hand on her now massive stomach, looking forward to having her child so that she wouldn't have to struggle so much. And of course, she had far too much pride to have someone help her.

The mother-to-be looked out the windows of her chambers, twisting the gold band around her finger with her thumb. Turns out, he had remembered.

Now that the war was over, everyone had fallen back into their old routines. And Ko was bored. She wasn't allowed to train – Loki had taken away her staff and made several threats to get her to stop – and she had read what seemed like every book in Asgard. Loki was off in a meeting with his father, who was still angry at Ko for disobeying his orders.

Ko's mind wandered to Asta. She had disappeared, and could not be found, even by Heimdall. She was still a problem, Ko knew it. But there hadn't been any trace of her since she had fled the last battle, when she knew she couldn't win.

Finally she cast those thoughts aside and decided to go visit Rania to cure her boredom. The Healer, who was now fully healed and back to work, had finally forgiven her for knocking her out after a month, when Ko asked her to help her with the wedding. However, as she got to the door, she froze.

"What are you doing here?" Ko spoke, turning to face Asta. The taller warrior hadn't changed much since she had last seen her, except now her arm was healed.

"I'm here to finally kill you," Asta stated as if this were obvious. Ko's eyes narrowed as the woman drew her sword. "Once I take your child," she added. "A child of such power, of both Asgard and Joten blood, will be a perfect leader to take my place one day," Asta smirked.

"You're deluded. You are never getting my-" Ko's words were cut off as sudden pain ran through her. "Oh, you have got to be joking," she hissed. It was too soon. She wasn't due for a few more weeks. Asta let out a gleeful laugh.

"Looks like I'm just in time too!" she exclaimed, knowing exactly what happened. "Let's go, shall we?" Asta went for her, but Ko threw a knife that she had hidden in her sleeve.

"Like I'd ever leave myself that defenceless," Ko growled as Asta yanked the knife from her arm.

"You can't escape me, and you can't fight me," she spat. "So what do you hope to achieve by stalling?" Asta demanded, and Ko smirked.

"Haven't you learned by now that I don't show my hand straight away?" she questioned. Asta frowned at the mortal phrase, before Ko's eyes gleamed. The light above exploded, and collapsed on Asta.

"What is going on?" the door opened, and Fandral appeared. He noticed Asta instantly, and drew his sword as she pushed herself up. "Hogun! It seems we have an enemy to fight!" he called happily, and as Hogun appeared, drawing his mace, Asta scowled.

"I will get what I want. I will have the Tesseract, and I will have your child," Asta promised Ko, before smirking suddenly. "And I just thought of a way," she disappeared as the two men went to attack her, and Fandral let out a disappointed sigh. He glanced at Ko, who let out a cry as another jolt of pain ripped through her.

"What is it? What is wrong?" Fandral questioned, and Ko quirked an eyebrow. Could he honestly not tell?

"The baby," Hogun knew instantly. And as if on cue, Ko's waters broke.

"This child has ridiculous timing," she grumbled, and the two moved quickly, hurrying to help her to the Healing Room.

1-2-3-4-5

Loki moved as quickly as he could without actually running down the corridors of the palace. His heart was racing and when he had glanced at his reflection before rushing off, he had been extremely pale. Paler than usual anyway. The black haired prince cursed the All-Father for not letting him leave sooner. Loki had been stuck for hours as Odin droned on and on.

"There is no point in going now," Odin had told him when a messenger had reported that Ko had gone into labour. "What can you do there?" he'd asked. Loki had been tempted to leave anyways, especially after hearing that Asta had reappeared, but even Frigga had told him there was little point in doing so.

"Took you long enough," Rania commented as Loki finally arrived. He was silent, but he noticed her nursing her hand. "She's through there," she gestured, and he caught sight of a small burn on her finger. It didn't register completely, as he found himself suddenly being shoved into where Ko was sitting.

"I was beginning to think you never wanted to meet your daughter," she looked up at him, grinning as she held a small bundle. Loki was still struggling to find the right words. "What's wrong? You scared?" Ko mocked, finally snapping the prince to attention. He walked over, and sat down in the chair beside her.

"I…" he started, trailing off as he was unsure what to say. Ko rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Why don't you hold her?" she offered. However, it didn't seem to be an offer, as she moved to set the tiny yet actually quite heavy baby into his arms. She had a mop of black hair, and when she opened her eyes, Loki found they were amber. He found he couldn't look away from her. She was tiny; easily fitting into the crook of his arm, and a protective feeling Loki had only ever felt when he saw Ko welled up inside him.

"What happened to Rania's hand?" he asked, finally finding his words.

"She burned her," Ko smiled softly, and Loki glanced up. She was exhausted, and she seemed to be struggling to stay awake as she lay back. "She was blue," Loki looked back down at his daughter, and tentatively lifted a hand. She instantly grabbed his fingers and stuck them in her mouth. Loki couldn't help but laugh, before leaning over and kissing Ko. "Love you," Ko mumbled, clearly falling asleep.

"Love you too," Loki murmured back as he smiled at her, and looked down at his daughter as she squirmed a little in his arms. "She'll need a name," he commented softly.

"Runa," Ko's sudden announcement made Loki frown slightly when he looked up. "Her name. I want to call her Runa," she mumbled. The prince nodded, liking the name, and Ko smiled again as she dropped off, and he sat back down, looking down at the baby who was quite content holding onto his fingers. He thought about Asta, who had once again disappeared, and his grip on his daughter tightened very slightly. He never would let anyone take her, and now he vowed to kill anyone who tried. And it was only a matter of time before Asta returned for both the Tesseract and his daughter. And she would get neither.

**There shall be one last chapter! Can't believe how quickly this has gone! There will be one, maybe two more fics after this one, not too sure yet.**

**And just so you know, I accidentally based their proposal on what happened to my best friend (who I based Rania on as well) with her now fiancé while he was in hospital! Wrote it and realised afterwards, and started laughing at myself…**

**As always, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it, if not more! Let me know what ya think!**


	16. Epilogue

Chapter 16: Epilogue

"Crap, crap, crap!" a blonde haired young woman yelled with each step as she sprinted down the street, weaving around people who gave her strange looks as she ran as quickly as she could in heels and a dress. For once she thanked her training for her endurance and ability to actually run in heels, and finally reached the restaurant, where a tall man with fair hair was waiting, not seeming to notice the girls walking past and clearly checking him out.

"You're late Amy," he spoke as his eyes settled on the young woman as she reached him.

"I am so sorry Steve," Amy Troy, otherwise known as Cosmic, apologised as she caught her breath. "You know S.H.I.E.L.D., they kept me late again," she explained quickly. Steve Rodgers, the legendary super-soldier Captain America, smiled as he brushed her hair from her face.

"It's alright," he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek before straightening up and taking her hand. Even now, after over a year of being together, Steve was a little shy, smiling bashfully. "Come on, before they give away our table," Steve pulled her inside the restaurant.

A year after Loki, Ko and the Chitauri army attacked Earth, everything was settling down again. Most of the repairs had been made, but there were still things to done, and people were still wary over the appearance of the Avengers. Of course, with the anti-mutant feeling still in full force, there would be those wary over superheroes with special abilities who just appeared out of nowhere and disappeared again.

"So what was the emergency?" Amy looked up from her food at Steve's question. "At S.H.I.E.L.D., you said there was an emergency," he reminded her. Amy shrugged, giving a smile.

"It was nothing too important," she dismissed it. "Apparently there were energy readings similar to when the Asgardians appeared before. But they disappeared pretty quickly, so who knows," Amy shrugged, and within moments, she was jumping back from the table with Steve as a sword sliced through it.

"I think you'll find that I'm more than 'nothing too important'," Asta smirked as she lifted her sword. Amy's purple aura lit up instantly as Steve frowned, and everyone else in the restaurant fled, screaming.

"And just what are you supposed to be? Another Asgardian?" Steve asked cautiously, ready to attack if he needed to. Asta turned her dark eyes on him, her smirk fading a little.

"Do I look like one of those fools?" she spat.

"Ok, not Asgardian," Amy commented as she summoned her energy balls to attack. "So who are you then?" she asked, watching the warrior carefully.

"Asta. The soon to be ruler of this realm. That's all you need to know," the dark haired woman told them, taking in their fighting stances as her smirk returned full force.

"Ok," Steve nodded after a moment. "And the fact that you've attacked us directly, and announced your intentions, means that you know who we are," he stated.

"The _Avengers_," Asta spoke mockingly, not looking threatened in the slightest. "You may have easily defeated Loki and Kobalos, but you will not find me so easy. Especially without the brainless oaf of a Prince here," she told them, and Amy's grey eyes narrowed at the taunt.

"It sounds like you've got a bit of a problem with Thor," she commented. "What happened? The Asgardians not submit to you either?" Asta's smirk fell, falling for the blatant mocking.

"You know _nothing_ of what happened on Asgard! He will pay for what he did! As will Kobalos and Loki!" she shrieked, lunging at the two. Amy instantly went on the offensive, catching Asta in the face and throwing her back.

"Sounds like those two have been up to trouble again," Amy commented as Steve hurled part of the broken table at the warrior, who was just recovering from the blast.

"Doesn't surprise me much," the soldier stated as he grabbed Asta's wrist as she swung her sword. She was strong, but so was he.

"Unhand me, foolish mortal!" she snarled, and Steve grinned, doing so, just as Amy's energy orbs slammed into her again. Asta slammed into the wall, breaking through it.

"Keep her busy for a moment," Amy told her boyfriend, who nodded and walked towards Asta as she recovered. Amy held out her hands as Steve dodged Asta's sword and quickly disarmed her, only to learn she was just as dangerous without her weapon. He dodged her rapid punches and kicks as the air began to warp around them.

"You think me blind girl?" Asta growled, spinning and landing a solid blow to Steve's chest, throwing him back.

"Steve!" Amy's sudden lack of focus caused the energy she had been manipulating to blow up in an uncontrolled explosion.

"I'm ok," Steve coughed as he inhaled the smoke. He got to his feet and looked around as the smoke began to clear. Asta was running towards him, and he grabbed part of the table and threw it at her. However, it passed straight through her, and Steve's eyes widened.

"I never cared for magic, but this is one trick I have learned is useful," he spun around as Asta swung her sword, only for a blast of blue energy, along with a purple orb, to slam into her and send her spinning through the air.

"How did I know you'd be involved with a building blowing up, Sparkles?" Iron Man asked as he landed beside the mutant, his hand raised as he aimed his weapons at Asta.

"Because you're a jackass," Amy replied, keeping her eyes on Asta as she looked up, glaring at them. "So, what now 'soon to be ruler of this realm'?" she asked mockingly. Asta suddenly smirked, getting to her feet slowly.

"You'll see soon enough," black smoke began to surround her body, and both Amy and Iron Man cursed, firing their attacks, but it was too late. They passed straight through the smoke, causing it to dissipate and reveal that Asta had gone.

"So who the hell was that?" Iron Man turned to Amy, who was frowning as Steve walked over to them.

"She said her name was Asta. Seems to know Thor and the other Asgardians," he reported before Amy could speak. "And she seems to be around as strong as them," Steve rubbed his chest where Asta had kicked him.

"Could be you're starting to feel your age Cap," Iron Man commented, and Amy sighed, putting a hand to her face as Steve's eyes narrowed.

"_Enough_," she spoke before he could say anything. "We need to call this in. It seems we have another problem," Amy pulled out her phone.

"Like they don't already know," Iron Man commented, and started to walk away. "You know, we never took that day off after we saved the world last time. Think I'll take that day now," Amy stared at him.

"Stark, you can't-"

"Let me know how it goes!" she was interrupted before she could stop him, and Iron Man flew off back to Stark Tower. "That man's an idiot," Amy announced, making Steve laugh lightly.

"That may be true, but I doubt he'll let his Tower get blown up again," he pointed out. Amy shrugged, and finished dialling the number in her phone. She put it up to her ear, listening to it ring, until a deep voice on the other end answered.

"_Fury,_" Amy rolled her eyes. He was always so business-like. "_I can tell you're rolling your eyes, Cosmic. What is it?_" he asked, and Amy looked around, expecting him to be waiting, watching her.

"Eh, we found the source of that unknown energy source," she finally told him. Fury was silent for a moment.

"_It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the explosion in downtown New York? And the fact that Iron Man was just spotted flying around_?" he asked. Damn, Fury knew everything.

"Yes…" Amy spoke. "A warrior named Asta. She seems to know the Asgardians, and she claims that she will be the new ruler of our realm," she reported.

"_I'll have an agent pick you up. And Cosmic_," Fury paused for a moment, and when he next spoke, Amy could have sworn it sounded like he was smirking. "_You might want to change into something a little more appropriate,_" Amy opened her mouth, but a click on the line told her that he had hung up.

"How does he _know_?" she questioned, looking down at her dress, which was covered in dirt, rubble and a little soot from the explosion. Steve chuckled, putting a hand on her shoulder as Amy put her phone away.

"Come on, it's time to save the world again," he told her. Amy couldn't help but grin back with excitement. It seemed that the world needed the Avengers once again.

**And that's the end of this fic! I'll post the new one probably on Sunday, as I have my family coming over tomorrow! It'll be posted in the Avengers category.**

**Once again let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
